Blu's Secret Admirer
by fanfic154
Summary: What if Jewel wasn't the last of her kind at the beginning of the first Rio film? As Blu and Jewel are bonding together while her wing is healing, Blu's secret admirer shows up to Rio. She was another Blue Spix Macaw, but no one knew about her. She has watched Blu for the past 3 years, trying to confess her feelings for him, just to be stopped every time. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** : Secret Admirer

On a building roof nearby sat a spix macaw. She was admiring the male macaw in the window of Blue Macaw Books, also known as Blu. _This is it._ She thought. _Today, I get him as my own._ She started to fly down, only to be interrupted by two familiar geese,, Alice and Chloe.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite nerd bird." Alice said.

"Very funny, real mature." Blu said.

"Hey pet, where are you migrating to this year, huh? The breakfast nook!?" Chloe said, then they both started to laugh.

(Well, you guys know the rest of the story.)

Tulio walked in and Sapphire was curious. She had never seen this man from around, and she knew almost everybody. Minnesota was kind of like Cars' Radiator Springs. No one really traveled or came to visit. Sapphire flew up to the window and listened to their conversation, but mainly tried to get Blu's attention. He didn't hear her over Tulio's squawking. _He's really weird_. She thought. Then she heard the one thing Tulio said that struck her down; "And we recently found a female, and our hope is to bring the two of them together, to save their species!"

"WHAT!?" Sapphire screamed in rage. "That girl will never get my Blu." She said.

"Blu must come to Rio De Janeiro!"

"And it looks like she is in Rio. Don't worry Blu, you won't be harmed by that girl bird. I'll destroy her before you even kiss her." At those words, she started to migrate to Rio. The only problem was that Blu took a plane and fell in love with Jewel. Jewel also fell in love with him. The two were in a happy relationship together, but Jewel's wing was healing.

Sapphire didn't know where to start looking for help. She thought that she arrived before Blu, so decided to start looking around to get birds to notify her when a certain blue spix macaw was here. She then found Nico and Pedro flying up to her. They thought she was Jewel from a distance.

"Hold UP! You ain't Jewel!" Pedro said as they arrived up to her.

"Yeah, sorry for asking, but who are you?" Nico asked.

"What? Who's Jewel? And I'm Sapphire, not a stupid jewel."

"Sorry Hot wing, we's a think you were someone else." Pedro said.

 _Jewel must be the other one that man was talking about._

"When did you last see this, Jewel?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, it was when we got freed from a smuggler's plane, but we haven't seen Blu or Jewel…" Nico was cut off.

"WHAT!?" Sapphire screamed in rage. "Blu has met Jewel?"

"Yeah, sorry, do you know them or something?"

"Yeah, I'm Blu's girlfriend!" she lied.

"Well, we haven't seen him in the past week and a half."

 _How did he get here so fast?_ Just then, a paper plane flew right by them. _How could I forget? Stupid human transportation._ "Well, if you find him, tell him someone, not who, but someone will be waiting for him, uh, there." She pointed to the market.

"Alright baby bird, we got you covered." Nico said.

"And spread the news."

"You got it." Nico said. "Bem vinda." Nico said as he flew away. "Hey man, I didn't know Blu had a girlfriend that he was cheating on."

"Yeah, that ain't cool." Pedro said. They flew back to their club, but were surprised that Blu and Jewel were there.

"Hey you two." Nico said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, well the plane incident caused Jewel's wing to break, so we've been in an enclosure the past week and wanted some fresh air. I snuck her out and brought her here." Blu said.

"And that's why I love him. He does everything for me." Jewel said.

"Well, sorry to break up the romance, but Blu, your girlfriend is here and wants you to meet her in the market." Pedro said.

"What are you talking about? Jewel is right here." Blu said, giving her a kiss on her beak. She giggled.

"No no, your, uh, ex." Nico said.

"What?" Jewel said.

Blu was also confused. Jewel was his first girlfriend and was marrying her in a few weeks time if all his plans fell into place. "What 'ex'?" Blu said.

"You know, Sapphire?" Pedro said.

"Hey, uh, Pedro? We weren't supposed to say anything." Nico said.

"Well, that's alright guys." Blu said. "I don't know a Sapphire."

Everyone was confused. Blu didn't know Sapphire, but she knew him and where to find him.

"Uh, okay, her message was for you to meet her at the market. So I bet any confusion might rest at peace their." Nico said.

Blu was curious now. "Alright, thanks you two."

"No probs man. See you two lovebirds, later." Pedro said as he gave a love hawk squawk and flew away.

"So, who's Sapphire?" Jewel asked with an angry tone.

"I seriously have no idea. But who cares? I have you." He said. Jewel was touched by this. She kissed him.

"Well, my Blu bird, show me the way to the market."

"Actually, let's not go there."

"What!? Why not?"

"It sounds like she wasn't happy, and if she thinks I was her boyfriend, then she may try and attack you. You're in no shape to fight." Just then, Blu was pinned to the floor.

"Aww, can some little Blu bird not get off the floor from, what did you say? From a bird 'in no shape to fight'?" She said. They both laughed.

"Alright, but I'm still not going. Not without backup."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** : A Tiny Army

"AH!" Screamed Blu. He told Jewel to wait and hide because of her wing's condition.

"Hey! What's going on down there? BLU!" Rafael screamed. "Hey kids, get off of him."

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey kids, please go, you need to rest." Rafael said. Then the kids, surprisingly left.

"Wow, how did you get them under control?" Blu asked.

"Oh, we had them tested and they have way too much energy. We've been making them use it and it's wearing them out." Rafael said. "So, where's Jewel? Is she alright? How did you get out of the plane?" Rafael asked.

"Oh, Jewel is over there with a broken wing, yes she's fine and will make a full recovery, and I learned to fly." Blu said.

"Show me, amigo." Rafael said. Blu then took to the sky, went over to Jewel, and walked back with her. "So how did your wing break, Jewel?"

"Nigel. But Blu saved my life and learned to fly." she said. "And now, we're together." she said, rubbing up against Blu.

"Ah, you two were destined to be together."

"Speaking of relationships, Rafael,, we need some help."

"How so, amigo?"

"Well, according to Nico and Pedro, another spix macaw showed up claiming to be my girlfriend. I didn't want to bring Jewel to the place where she asked to meet me because I've never heard of her before, let alone knew she existed."

"Okay."

"Jewel is my first girlfriend, and if she went in her state, who knows what could have happened."

"Aww, does my Blu bird want to be pinned again?" Jewel asked, giggling.

"No thanks."

"Uh?" Rafael questioned.

"Oh, I told her that she couldn't come because of her condition, and she pinned me to prove me wrong."

"Ah, nice Jewel."

"Thanks"

"That, that's not the point." Blu said, trying to defend himself. Rafael and Jewel started laughing.

"Anyway, how can I help amigo?" Rafael asked.

"It requires some of your little ambushers." Blu said.

 _ **At the market a few hours later**_

Sapphire was gathering some food and made a hideout, to look for Blu if he was wandering around. She was also looking for some familiar faces; Linda and Tulio. They had to come here to get food, mainly because it was the only market for about ten miles away. Then, she spotted a blue figure, walking through the streets. _Blu? Or that retched Jewel?_ She thought. The figure had dark blue feathers, but she couldn't see clearly from where she was at. She flew down, quietly. It was Blu. She quickly looked around for Jewel, but she wasn't anywhere around. She continued to watch Blu, seeing what he was doing.

"Ah, hello. Would you like a mango?" asked one of the market people. Blu nodded, and handed him, what looked like, quarters. "Oh, wow! You are a very intelligent bird. Thanks for the money." He said.

Blu then grabbed two mangos that he paid for, and flew off into the direction of Rafael's hollow. Sapphire didn't know of it and started to follow him.

Blu looked behind him. _So that's Sapphire. Pretty girl, but not as beautiful as Jewel._ Blu kept heading for the hollow because his plan was working. Sapphire kept flying low, trying to avoid his sight.

 _He must know where I asked to meet him. But I also didn't see him interact with any of the other birds around, so maybe he doesn't know. I'll just follow him to his home._ She thought.

Blu arrived at Rafael's hollow, but Rafael, Eva, and the kids were all using another hollow for that day. Blu just wanted to show "where" he lived, even thought it was a trick. "Hello Jewel." He said, giving her a kiss on the beak. "Here's a mango for you."

 _GRRR!_ Sapphire thought. _That stupid bird stole my love! I tired to be with him, but every time I tried to interact, he was always distracted by something else, whether it be those geese or his owner._ _Retreat now and I'll come back later with a few birds on my side._

Blu and Jewel watched her fly away. "Well, it looks like the plan worked." Blu said.

When Sapphire arrived back to her hideout, a few red macaws walked up to her. "Hey pretty birdy." said one of the red macaws."Long time no see, Jewel." said another.

 _Huh, they want to get Jewel too._ Sapphire thought. "My name is Sapphire, and Jewel is with a male right now that is my boyfriend. If you help me get Blu, you can do whatever you want to Jewel."

"Wait, you're not Jewel?"

"Do I look like a 'Jewel' to you?" she asked, losing her temper.

"No, sorry ma'am. What do you want us to do?" Asked one of the red macaws.

"You are my, little army." said Sapphire. "I want you to capture Blu, and without major harm. Minor harm is okay for Blu."

"Who's Blu?"

"What do you, wait. I didn't tell you. My bad. Blu is my boyfriend."

All three red macaws went, "Ohhhhh."

"Continue." said one of them.

"Minor damage to Blu, and capture Jewel, alive. I don't really care how you treat her otherwise."

"Okay, boys, little harm to both. Remember, we want Jewel." said one of the red macaws.

"Great, tomorrow, we attack at dawn."

 _ **Back with Blu and Jewel**_

"Thanks again, Rafael!" Blu shouted as he flew away.

"Any time!" Rafael said.

Blu then remembered something. He went back to Rafael. "Hey, Rafael. You need to have your chicks pin down anyone except birds you know. They could be helping Sapphire."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up. I'll have to tell my chicks. Bye now." Rafael said as he flew back to his real hollow.

Blu and Jewel went back to the aviary. "Where have you two been? I've been worried sick." Tulio said. "Come along now. You two need some sleep." Tulio put them into the artificial jungle, and went home.

"Well, Blu, it looks like your ex is going to have a hard day ahead of her."

"She's not my ex. I didn't even know she was out there."

"Yeah, okay. Get some sleep my love."

"Hey, Jewel?"

"Hmm?" Jewel said as she started to drift off.

"What do you think about, uh, starting a family?" Blu asked. He didn't get a response. "Jewel?"

He asked again. She had fallen asleep. _I'll tell her tomorrow._ He thought. Everyone went to bed in peace, except Sapphire.

 _I didn't even get to see what Jewel looked like. GRRR! Well, besides me, she's 'the last female spix macaw of her kind'._ She thought angrily. _I must threaten her to get Blu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three** : Tricks, Treats, And An Angry Sapphire

 **Author's Note: Hello Everyone. Happy Halloween! I might not post tomorrow because I'll be out with some friends. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter for this story and the new chapter for Rio: A New Bond. Enjoy. :D**

 **A Few days after Jewel was released.**

That night, Jewel awoke to a start. She remembered something about a past life with a bird she knew. _Well, Blu is better, even with all of his kinks. It's what makes Blu, Blu. Although, I wonder how Roberto is doing._ She thought.

 **Author's Note: After this story is complete, then I'll start on Rio 3. Roberto is not going to be in this story. I'm sorry, but he'll definitely be in my Rio 3 story in a few weeks. I'm only going to do two stories at a time and try to upload a chapter for each every day to every other day. By the way, I just reviewed the ratings on the stories, and K+ is 9 and up. My bad. K is 5 and up, which is why I thought this rated T story dropped to rated K+.**

She looked to Blu, and then to the hollow entrance. _I just hope Blu feels the same way about me, with Sapphire going around exclaiming to be his ex-girlfriend._ She thought. The sun started to pour out its beauty over the horizon, and Jewel decided to get her boyfriend a little breakfast. She flew off to the mango tree right next door.

Blu started to stir, and noticed Jewel gone from his embrace. _Aw._ He thought. _I wanted to say goodmorning to her when she woke._ He thought. _I bet she's just out to get breakfast._

At the tree, Jewel was grabbing two mangos, but couldn't find a ripe enough mango where she was. She flew to the other side of the tree, and spotted one. "AHA!" She said as she plucked it from its stem. She started to head back, but something terrible happened. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, with talons digging into her neck.

"You, my little gem, are coming with me."

"Who do you think you are!?" Jewel screamed. Blu heard it.

"I'm Rojo, I work for Dante, and he works for another, and I think another precious stone wants you." he said, referring to Sapphire's name.

"Who?"

"Really? Don't play dumb Jewel."

 _What if I do play dumb._ "Who's Jewel?"

"What? You are! DId I knock you upside the head too hard… OOF!" he said as Blu tackled into him. Only this time, Blu had mud all over him, giving him camouflage. "HEY!? Who do you think you are, pal!?" Rojo shouted.

 _The Irony._ Jewel thought.

"You mess with my lady, you mess with me, pal." Blu said, putting a sarcastic tone on 'pal'.

"Okay, okay, but what do you want?"

"I want you to leave Amber alone, over there." He said.

 _Hmm, Amber. I like it._

"She, she isn't Jewel?"

"Who is, Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Uh, uh, nevermind. I'm sorry for the confusion." Blu then let him go and he quickly flew off.

Blu turned around, but suddenly found himself in a kiss. "Hello Blu." Jewel whispered in his ear.

"Hello. Next time, you need some camouflage." Blu said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I had it handled."

"You call being pinned to the ground, mud in your face, and being immobilized handled?" Blu asked, giving her a 'really' type of glare.

"Yeah. Oh, here's a mango." she said, as she picked up one of the mangos laying next to her. Blu just rolled his eyes.

"Why, thanks. But you are seriously wearing camouflage next time you go out." Blu said. They enjoyed their mangos and flew back to their hollow, taking a confusing trail, just in case they were being followed.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the marketplace**_

A few minutes have passed, and Rojo showed up to Sapphire's stronghold. To his relief, Sapphire wasn't home, so he flew back out and grabbed something to eat. When he returned, he saw a toucan chick, in a cage, crying. "Who's the chick?" asked Rojo.

"He was in the…" Sapphire started to say.

"SHE!" screamed the chick.

"She," Sapphire said, putting a lot of meaning into 'she' so the chick would hear her over her crying. "Was in 'Blu's hollow with another toucan family. Dante was with me and we were both pinned. There weren't enough birds to pin both of us down for a while, though. When I got free, I snatched this little one, and told them harm will come to her if I don't get Blu by tomorrow's end.

"But ma'am! That's a chick! By the looks of it, a few weeks…"

"I don't care!" She shouted. At least the red macaws had some dignity in what they did.

"Our deal was get Blu for you and we get Jewel. You didn't say anything about bringing chicks into this!"

"ENOUGH!" Sapphire shouted. There was a long silence. "Come outside, please."

"Why do we need to talk out here?"

"So the chick doesn't hear my plan." She said. "I have no intention on hurting little ones. I've just captured her so I could lure Blu here. There isn't a scratch on him!"

"Her!"

"HER! Him, her, whatever!" She said, losing her patience. She took a deep breath. "What did you find in the jungle?" She asked.

"A Spix macaw, and, some sort of brown parrot."

"Who was the spix macaw!?" She asked, starting to blow her fuse again.

"Well, it couldn't have been Jewel, the parrot said that she was his lady, and her name was Amber."

SLAP

"OW!" screamed Rojo, in pain. "What!? What did I do?"

"There is only one other spix macaw left on this earth, besides me!" She said. "What you experienced, is something I call an act." Rojo just remembered how he last saw Jewel, but this time, him smacking her in the mud put a little damper on her appearance, making it hard to identify her as Jewel.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am." he said, slowly.

"Where, were, they?" Sapphire asked, grabbing the end of Rojo's beak and pulling it closer (like what Blu did to Roberto in Rio 2).

"In-In the jungle."

"Well NO DUH!" she said, slapping him again.

"By the aviary, ma'am." he said, very quickly to avoid another slap.

"And where is this aviary?"

"Just west of here! It's the big building that has Blu's head on it!"

"Well, it looks like my future mate is a celebrity." she said. She started to head west.

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel**_

"Blu! Jewel!" shouted Rafael. He was flying as fast as he could.

Blu came rushing out of the hollow. "What, what is it, Rafael?"

"It's Maria, our youngest. Sapphire has her!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** : Ambush on Blu

 **Author's Note: Sorry guys, I know that I didn't really explain how Jewel's wing healed. I hope this makes up for it. By the way, I'm sorry for not posting in awhile. I've been busy and I hope two chapters makes up for it. Enjoy. :D**

 **A Few Days Earlier Before Blu and Jewel Were Released**

"Jewel! Come quick." Tulio said. All Jewel did was groan and moan that she had to get up from her sleep.

"Five more minutes." she said, as she snuggled back into Blu's warmth.

"Jewel, it's about your wing."

"FINE!" she said, waking up Blu.

"What-what's going on?" Blu said, as he bolted awake.

"My stupid wing is what's going on." Jewel said, angrily.

"Alright, come back soon." Blu said as he shut his eyes.

"Oh, no you're not. You are coming with me." she said as she grabbed ahold of Blu's talon, and started marching off.

"What-what are you… OW!" Blu said as he hit the entrance of the hollow with his head.

"Well you should start walking with me instead of me having to drag your clumsy butt around." she said, putting a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Blu stood up, rubbing the back of his head, and started to walk alongside Jewel. "Why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"I don't know. Maybe my wing is healed." _Boy I wish._ She thought. Her wing wasn't expected to heal until another week passed, and another day to strengthen it once more. As they arrived to the door, Tulio quickly opened it.

"Come on you two, I have a surprise." Tulio walked to the operating room, but before he entered, he set Blu down. "I'm sorry, but patients only. Jewel squawked in sadness. Blu shot her 'I told you so' look. Jewel was carried into the operating room.

An hour almost passed, and Blu woke from his slumber. He looked to the clock and then to the door. It opened, Jewel came flying out, crashing straight into Blu. "OOF!" Blu said as she crashed into him.

"Blu! It's over! We're free!" she said, hugging him.

"Yeah, but could you let up a little please?" he said.

"Oh, sorry Blu." She said as she let her hug loosen a little bit. "We need to find a hollow! One of our own!"

Later that day, they were released and Jewel was finally flying side by side with her one and only. Tulio had built them an artificial hollow because Jewel kept worrying about him getting homesick.

 _ **Meanwhile, at Rafael's hollow**_

"Where's Rojo?" Sapphire asked in a severe tone.

"I don't know." Brat said.

"Dante, any clue?" she asked. She got no answer. "Dante!?"

"Ma'am, this isn't Blu's hollow."

"What do ya mean!? I followed him to that hollow!"

"Yeah, to deceive you possibly." Dante said.

"Let's go." Sapphire said, ignoring Dante.

"Sapphire, this isn't the hollow." he said as he saw some young toucans fly out.

"You'll follow my orders, or else. Now GO!"

They rushed to the hollow entrance, but not a single blue feather was around. Two toucans and 13 children were in the hollow, eating. "ATTACK!" shouted one of the kids. The next thing they know, Sapphire and Dante are pinned. Brat flew away in terror. "So, who do you think you guys are barging into our hollow?" Eva asked.

"Where's Blu!?" Sapphire asked in rage.

"We wouldn't tell you for anything." Eva said.

Sapphire saw a chick yawn, and she took advantage of it. She threw him off and used her free wing to snack the rest off. Then she grabbed the smallest one. "Make a move on me, and she's done being here." Eva and Rafael just took a step back.

"Look, give us our daughter back. There is no need to get violent."

"Then I suggest you tell me where Blu is."

Rafael hesitated. _Could I do that? I can't hurt my friend, but what about Maria? I can't let her die!_

"You have by tomorrow's end to give me Blu, or else." she said, as she held a talon near the chick's throat.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Don't you worry baby, Mama is here." Sapphire then turned to the entrance and flew off, with Maria in her talons. Eva started sobbing. "Rafael, what should we do?"

Rafael kissed Eva's forehead. He then started heading off to Blu's hollow, as fast as his wings could carry him. He knew where their new home was because Jewel flew by the previous day and heeded advice from the two. Rafael headed towards the aviary.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Sapphire**_

"Why can't this be simple!?" Sapphire screamed. "Dante, grab a cage." Dante didn't hesitate. He grabbed a small cage from her ''dungeon' and she tossed the chick into it, literally. "Please, go find Brat and Rojo. I've got a bone to pick with them.

"Yes ma'am." Dante said as he started to look for Brat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** : Happy Wife, Happy Life

The sun was setting on the first day's end. "We can't get Maria, not without a plan!" Blu screamed at Rafael.

"You don't understand." Rafael said.

"You're right, I don't. But I have some experience in thinking I'll lose Jewel. Plans help, even if all hell breaks loose."

Rafael looked to Blu. He was right. Plans help, even if it didn't go to as planned. "Alright."

"We have another day. Let's get some sleep." Rafael flew off.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yes?"

"If we lose,..."

"We aren't going to lose."

"IF we do," Jewel stated firmly. "I want to be your wife."

"Oh, o-okay." Blu said, startled. "So, um, how are we going to do this? The plan proceeds tomorrow."

"I know. That's why we'll have to make do for now."

"I don't understand."

"You are my significant other until tomorrow ends, then we'll get married sometime after. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is." Blu said as he put a wing around Jewel. Jewel accepted his offer, and snuggled into his embrace.

Jewel yawned, and whispered, "Good night, by handsome husband." she kissed him.

"Good night, my lovely wife." Blu said.

Blu couldn't fall asleep. He was worried. He was worried what his friend might lose for him. He was afraid of losing his new fiance, Jewel. _I can't be considered a husband if I put everyone through this. Maybe to keep everyone safe, I should turn myself in. No, I can't do that to Jewel._

He was up all night. Then, an idea came to him.

Jewel woke to find Blu gone. She was worried. _He better not have turned himself in._ She thought fiercely.

Just then, Blu flew into the hollow. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning sweetie." Jewel said, giving him a kiss. "Ready for the victory ahead of us?"

"Or already had."

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked, but then a baby toucan came from behind him. "You are turning yourself in?" she asked as she started to tear up.

"No no no no no no." Blu said quickly. He kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jewel was still sniffing a little, "So, *sniff*, how is Maria here?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Blu started to say.

 _ **That previous night**_

Blu couldn't take it anymore. He was fighting himself for some sleep, but couldn't. Then a plan popped into his head. _If I could get something red on my feathers._ He gently laid Jewel down, and put a blanket over her. _I hope this works._ He thought. "I'll see you soon, my love, hopefully." he whispered as he took one last gulp. He flew to the aviary, and knocked on the glass.

Tulio came to the window, working an extra shift. "Ah, Blu, I didn't think you would be out at this time. What can I do for you?" Blu pointed towards a bucket of paint. "Why do you need paint?" Tulio asked. Blu then pointed to his feathers. "You want to paint yourself?" Blu nodded. "Why?" Blu just slapped himself in the beak. "Okay, okay, here you go." Tulio said as he handed Blu the paint. It was the color white. Blu got a little irritated because of his time crunch. Blu grabbed a red pen, and a yellow highlighter. Tulio was confused. Blu put some paint on the table. Tulio got a little angry at this, and Blu put more on a napkin while Tulio cleaned up the other mess. Blu unscrewed the pen, and snapped the ink well. Tulio, again cleaned up the mess, but Blu put it into the white paint. It turned pink. _GRR_. Blu thought. Blu got Tulio's attention, and he saw what he was trying to do. "Okay Blu, I'll help you, just this once." About an hour later, Blu had gotten a solid red and yellow paint. He put the red all over his top portion of his body and his tail, and some yellow by his diaphragm and on his wings. When he dried, he looked like a red macaw. He thanked Tulio, and few out. _Now, time for my plan to be put into action._

 _ **Meanwhile, in Sapphire's fortress**_

"Good night you two." Sapphire said as she retreated into her fortress. _Tomorrow, I get my new husband._ She started to drift off, and Maria did the same.

Dante and Bart flew home. They told Rojo to stand guard and watch the stronghold. Blu saw them, and flew low, avoiding their vision. Once they flew over, he flew to Sapphire's stronghold. Rojo started to drift off. He kept bolting himself awake, though. But one time, he stayed asleep, letting Blu sneak past him. Once he entered, he saw a cage, and no Sapphire. He swallowed a lump in his throat, hoping she wasn't awake. He quietly opened the cage, being a slide bolt lock, and quietly opened the door. It started to squeak. He stopped. He heard someone toss and turn, but not wake. He opened it a little more, and it squeaked some more. Again he stopped, praying that it wouldn't wake the bird in the other room. It didn't once again, to Blu's relief. He quietly picked the chick up, and woke her up. "Shh, uncle Blu is here." He said to the chick. "Quiet, we don't want both of us to be prisoners."

Maria opened her mouth, and shut it. She wanted to get out, alive. Blu started walking towards the entrance, seeing Rojo asleep again. He started walking out. SNAP! _Uh oh._ Blu thought as he stepped on a twig. He quickly flew behind a pole to hear screaming a second later. "Maria, don't make a sound." She didn't hesitate to obey. She was so quiet, that you couldn't hear her on the quietest night.

"Rojo! What are you doing, waking me from my slumber!?" Sapphire screamed. Rojo bolted awake.

"What, ma'am?"

SLAP

"OW!"

"Stop sleepsteping on sticks!" she said as she went back inside and fell asleep again. Blu waited another minute before leaving, making sure Rojo was dozing off again. He started flying, but was stopped by Rojo.

"Hey!"

 _Uh oh._ Blu thought.

"Where's Dante, Brat?" Rojo asked again, as it was too dark to make out who it fully was.

"Uh, asleep. I was just checking on you two." Blu said as he spoke in a hoarse voice. "I'm also getting sick, so stay a little ways from me."

"Oh, okay. Feel better." Rojo said, as he went back to his post. Blu was really relieved, and flew back to his hollow, hitting a river to wash off all the paint. Most of it came out, but it left a faint red and yellow on his feathers. _It'll come out eventually._ He thought. The sun was rising. He picked up Maria, and flew to his hollow.

"Morning sunshine." Blu said.

"Morning sweetie." Jewel said, giving him a kiss. "Ready for the victory ahead of us?"

"Or already had."

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked, but then a baby toucan came from behind him. "You are turning yourself in?" she asked as she started to tear up.

"No no no no no no." Blu said quickly. He kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jewel was still sniffing a little, "So, *sniff*, how is Maria here?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Blu started to say.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Chapter Six** : A Crashed Party Part 1

Jewel was hugging Blu like there was no tomorrow. Knowing their situation, there might not be a tomorrow. "Blu, let's get married."

"I know honey, but we need a date." Blu said.

"Why not now?"

"What-What are you talking about, 'now'?" Blu asked.

"I want my husband before today's end, and I think you want a bride by tonight." She said, rubbing herself up against him. Blu laughed, nervously.

"Can't this wait until Sapphire is dealt with?"

"No my Blu bird, I want a husband." She said.

"But, I thought we were."

"I mean officially. Written in stone."

"I'll get the chisel." Blu said.

"Why?" Jewel asked, not getting Blu's idea of a joke.

"Well, you know, to carve our marriage into stone, metaphorically, of course. Oh, nevermind." Blu said. Jewel kept thinking what he just said. Jewel got it, and she hugged Blu tighter. She didn't know what to do without him.

"Don't worry, I get it." Jewel said.

"Oh, well that's, relieving."

"Well, I bet Rafael could wed us. Besides, he'll be here soon and Maria will be safely delivered." Jewel said. Just then, Rafael flew into the hollow, panicked. _Speak of the devil._ She thought.

"BLU! Why didn't you come and get us since you were up!? We have to rescue…"

"Hi mommy, daddy." Maria said.

Rafael turned towards her. "MARIA!" the two parents shouted in unison, pulling her into a hug. "But, how?"

"Ask Blu." Jewel said.

"DId you, you know." Rafael said, referring to Blu turning himself in. "Blu, I, I don't know what to say." Rafael said, with sorrow in his voice.

"No no no, I didn't turn myself in. I used the dark of night and camouflage to rescue her. I hope this makes up for my plan to lure Sapphire to your hollow." Blu said as he looked to the ground, in shame.

"No no no, amigo. I agreed to it, it was my fault for not taking precautions. I wish I could return a favor sometime. I'm so happy this worked out! Maria, I'll never let you go, never again." Rafael said as he pulled Maria back into a hug.

"It's okay, dad. I'm fine."

"Well," Jewel started to say, "there is one thing."

"What? What could I do?" Rafael asked.

"Could you wed me and Blu?"

"Sure! I'd love to. Congrats on the engagement, although, I guess right now isn't necessarily the best timing. When should I come?"

"Today, when you can." Jewel said.

"Wow, you do not want to lose your lovehawk, do you?" Rafael stated.

"Nope, which is why he becomes my one and only, today." She said, giving Blu a kiss. Blu wasn't paying attention. She knew something was troubling him. A kiss would normally bring him back to his normal state. "Hello? Blu? Earth to BLU!" Jewel said, waving her wing in front of his face.

 _Can I even marry? How is this going to work? Sapphire will be chasing us all over the world if I marry Jewel. Maybe for her safety, no. I couldn't leave her. She's all I've got. Well, of true love, anyway._ That thought made him laugh. Then he saw Jewel's wing waving in front of him. "S-Sorry. What happened?"

"You traveled into your thoughts, Blu." Jewel said. "Are you alright?"

"Yep, just thinking." Blu said. Jewel decided to ignore it.

"Great. Rafael, start the ceremony." Jewel said.

"Wait, we're doing this, now!?" Blu said, startled.

"Yep, so I suggest we invite, quickly."

"Okay, you two go and get some birds you know, or get ready for the wedding. I'll get Nico and Pedro." Rafael said as he flew away. "See you all here in a little."

"So, Blu. I think custom human standards say the groom cannot look at the bride until she walks down the aisle." Jewel said.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Blu asked.

"Maybe you could get Linda and Tulio. Remember a cage, it might come in handy." She said. "Now look away. You aren't allowed to see me until later." Blu was sad. Why not? This was possibly the only human tradition that he hated, now.

 **Author's Note: Funny story actually. Today, in Spanish, I learned that linda means the same thing as bonita, or pretty. I like it when writers use secret meaning in the character names in the films, kind of how in the Lion King, Simba means lion.**

"Alright, Jewel." He said, as he took off. He went off to the aviary to get Linda and Tulio. Once he arrived, Linda quickly opened the door. Blu went to perch on her shoulder.

"BLU! Nice to see you. Where's Jewel?"

Blu moved his talon in a writing motion, indicating that he wanted something to write with. Linda grabbed a notepad and a pen, put it on the table, and set Blu down next to it. Blu wrote a quick summary. " _Jewel and I are getting married."_ It said.

"WOW! Congratulations Blu! When are you guys getting married?"

" _Today."_

Linda was confused. "Why?"

" _It's a long story that I'll tell you later. Bring a camera and a video tape. Also, Bring a cage, just in case."_

"In case of what?" LInda asked. Blu pointed to, " _It's a long story."_ Linda understood. "Alright, Blu. I'll see you at your hollow, right?" Blu nodded. He then flew off, and started to find some food for some guests.

Jewel was getting ready. She took a bath, preened her feathers until not a speck of dirt was on them, and she continued to clean herself up. "Hello, pretty birdie." Jewel was stunned. She turned around to see an old friend.

"Juan? What are you doing here!?" She said, giving him a hug. Juan was a spix macaw, but Jewel hadn't seen him since they were chicks. Juan kept asking her out, but she kept declining, especially since her freedom would be gone. _Now, that's different._ She thought. _I have Blu._

"Wow, you look, brilliant." Juan said. _I should really ask her out now._ He thought.

"Thanks." She said. _Was he spying on me?_ "Um, did you, see me, uh…"

"No, I didn't. I turned and saw you as you were stepping out."

"Ah. Okay." Jewel said, a little embarrassed.

"So, um, do you want to get some fruit with me?"

"Sure, I'm starving." Jewel said, not realising that he just asked her out on a date. They flew to the mango tree near by.

"So, what's new with you, Juan?" She asked, as she bit into her mango, but carefully so her feathers didn't get messed up.

"Oh, not much. I lost my family the day I lost you. Haven't seen them since."

Jewel was sad. Her hope of seeing her family again was just lost, again. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." She said.

"It doesn't matter. Now I have you." Juan said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jewel jumped.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted, flying down to the river and washing her face.

"What? You didn't like it?" Juan asked. He enjoyed it.

"NO!" She shouted.

"But I thought you said yes to my date offer because you liked me now."

"What date offer!?" Jewel asked, furious.

"Getting a bite. You said yes."

"That wasn't supposed to be a date! I was just hungry!" She shouted.

"So are you just going to stay single the rest of your life!? I'm the only other spix macaw you've got!"

 _Funny you should say that._ She thought. "Look, Juan. I can never be in a relationship with you. I bet you'll find someone perfect for you, one day."

"Why not you?" Juan said, irritated. Jewel retaliated.

"I'm getting married today! Why do you think I look like this?"

Juan was just surprised. _Married? But, but she was supposed to be my girl._ He thought. "To whom?"

"To my love."

Juan was furious. _Oh, you'll pay._ He thought.

"What's his name?"

Jewel was suspicious. Juan was a stubborn bird. He didn't like change, and when Jewel pretended to have a boyfriend, he went after the male she said was her relationship partner at the time. _He's going to go after Blu, isn't he?_ "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. I want to see you wed and be happy." _And I'll crush your little dreams, you unlucky blue bird._ He thought.

Jewel knew his tactics. She lied, "I'm being married later today, down in rio at the beach. You'll see the wedding. It's right by the water." She said. "Oh, and his name is Brad." She said, lying again.

 _Really? Brad is his name? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard._ He thought. "Alright. See you tonight."

 _Oh no. I can't believe my luck. Now two birds want to ruin my life with Blu. Why can't this just be a happily ever after story?_ She thought. _Now that I think about it, maybe I should introduce the two birds that hate my relationship with Blu. They'll be perfect together._

 _ **An hour later**_

All of the two lovebird's friends were around their hollow. Nico and Pedro were crying and Eva and the kids were in the front, so everyone could keep an eye on them, knowing their mischievous attitudes. Linda came, but she also brought a small video camera for Tulio to watch it later. She still had no idea why it was happening all so quickly, without at least a day's notice of it. The birds that were freed from the plane by Blu and Jewel showed up, wanting to congratulate their heroes on a future together. Nico and Pedro spread the news that caught like wildfire. Rafael started the ceremony, and was just about to wed the two.

Unfortunately, Sapphire heard the two's plans, and rushed to the wedding to stop it. Juan also heard that Jewel lied to him, and decided to pay Brad a little visit for getting Jewel, the love of his life, to side with him.

"Do, you Blu, take Jewel as your wedded wife until your last breath and forever after?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jewel, take Blu as your socially awkward husband?"

"Hey!" Blu said. Everyone started laughing.

"Of course I do." she said, leaning into her one and only.

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife, chained to each other, forever!" Blu and Jewel then started to get closer to one another.

 _Here is to living the rest of my life to the best bird I could ever have._ Jewel thought.

"I OBJECT!" Everyone gasped. Blu and Jewel stopped. They turned to see Sapphire.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a wedding!?" Jewel shouted.

"You will not have my love."

"He doesn't love you! He LOVES ME!" Jewel shouted in anger.

"I also Object." Said another blue figure. "I love you Jewel, and Brad won't take you from me!"

"I'm Blu, not Brad."

"We're all blue, smart alec. How can you stand this creature, Jewel?"

"No, Juan, his name is Blu. B-L-U." Juan realized he was told another lie by Jewel.

"You know him?" Blu asked.

"It's kind of like your relationship with Sapphire." Jewel said.

"Great." Blu said. He struggled enough with Sapphire chasing them around Rio, and now they have to put up with another one.

Suddenly, Blu grabbed Jewel, and she fell into his wings. "To a happy, ever after." Blu whispered. He then kissed Jewel. She was very surprised. She didn't think that he was certain he wanted to marry her that day until now. She fell for the pleasure of now being bonded to another, like the souls of two lovers, bonding together, never to be broken again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sapphire and Juan shouted. Sapphire bolted towards Jewel, while Juan charged at Blu. Blu took this opportunity to shove Jewel and him out of the way of her attack. Juan and Sapphire collided, and fell to the ground. Blu got up, and launched himself at the two, grabbing a vine on a nearby tree. Linda was surprised at the turn of events. She rushed over to Blu's side.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson! What are you doing to these poor birds!? They are apart of your kind!" She said in terror as Blu tied Sapphire up. Jewel popped in front of Linda, and started to push Linda away. Linda knew Jewel couldn't really be pushed away, but it looked like Jewel agreed with Blu's action of violence. "Jewel! What are you doing?"

Jewel then let herself stumble back a little to look to Linda. She then started to trace a cage into the soil. "I need a cage." She wrote. Linda was confused, but went to the car she took (seeing how it was right next door) and grabbed a used, beaten up cage Blu had asked her to bring. _Is this what Blu and Jewel were planning to use the cage for?_ She thought. She placed it next to Jewel, who squawked. Blu then started to drag over the two tied up blue spix macaws and tossed them in. He then kept the cage door shut with his body weight until Linda put on the lock that was bound to the side of the cage. "Blu and Jewel Gunderson! I want an explanation as soon as I can get one!" She then realized that Jewel's last name was now Gunderson. Blu has taken her as his mate, and they were finally happy to be together.

Jewel didn't realize what she had said, but she did however turn to Blu to go into his embrace. Once Blu gave her a hug, he whispered, "Welcome to the family, Jewel Gunderson."


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Chapter Six** : A Crashed Party Part 2

Jewel was shocked. She really never had a last name. It was a human thing, I guess. Birds usually just got one name, but Blu had three. She was full of happiness, knowing that the name would grow on her. "Hmm, it's got a nice ring it." Jewel said.

"Yes, yes it does." Blu said.

"Come on, let's visit Tulio and Linda at the aviary. Thanks everyone for coming!"

"We aren't done yet." Blu said.

"What?"

Jewel was swept into Blu's wings as they started to slow dance. Jewel was happy, and Blu invited everyone in. Nico and Pedro were singing the songs. "Oh Blu. Where would I be without you?" Jewel said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Blu remained quiet. He just enjoyed his slow dance with his new wife. _Never would I have married if it wasn't for all of the events in my life, good or bad._ He thought. "Hey, everyone! Join in!" He shouted. Everyone got a partner, and started to dance. Blu wished his parents could see him now. He also wondered where Jewel's parents were, not knowing if they might accept him, being how Jewel acted towards him when they first met **(wink, wink)**.

Jewel had a great time. She just kept dancing and dancing until the sun started to fall. She had an idea. She let go of Blu, and she grabbed his wing. "Come on, let's go watch the sunset." She said. "It'll be fun!"

"Okay, okay." Blu said, as he took off. "Should we invite everyone else?"

"Let's just watch it, alone. Okay?"

"Alright." They reached the top of their tree, and sat down. Jewel lied down on her husband's chest, and Blu wrapped his wings around her. "My, what a gorgeous sunset."

"Yeah, it clears my head. Too bad it's only at dawn and dusk." Jewel said.

"Well, now you have me in between those times." Blu said.

Jewel liked this new side of Blu. He was more romantic, more confident, and more open. It kind of happened when Sapphire showed up. _I guess I'll thank her later, if I ever can._ She thought. She laughed at the last thought, and Blu noticed.

"Something bothering you?"

"Nope. I just thought that I should thank Sapphire for bringing us closer together, if I can even talk to her about it." Blu laughed at this too. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, the stars started to shine.

"Wow." Blu said. Jewel was a little confused. It was a marvelous site, sure. But Blu was saying it like it was his first time under the stars.

"What, is it your first time under the stars or something?" Jewel said, sarcastically.

"Well, yeah." Blu said. Jewel felt kinda bad for teasing him now.

"I'm sorry I teased you. I didn't know this was the first time. I thought you would have seen them more in Tiny Soda." Jewel said.

"Nope. It was due to light pollution. Every night, the light given off by the buildings around the area is shot up, blocking some of the star's light, so you can't really see them." Jewel was sad for Blu now.

Jewel was giving Blu a playful glare. Blu looked at her. "What?"

"I just love how cute you get when your nerdy side comes out." She said.

"Now you're living with one for the rest of your life."

"Well, now you can see the stars every night." She said. They heard the music stop down below, and they started to see everyone fly away, seeing them with smiles on their faces, knowing they had a great time.

"It was awesome! I'm just wondering where the bride and groom went." Blu and Jewel heard someone say.

"Well, I'm glad no one really missed us." Jewel said.

"Yeah." Blu said. He just kept watching the sunset.

"I think we should pay our little intruders a little visit." Jewel said.

"Yeah, let's go." Blu said. They took to the sky, towards the aviary.

Once they arrived, Tulio let them in, and Linda gave Blu a pen and notepad, almost immediately as they stepped through the door. "Explanation, now mister." Linda said. So it took Blu the next half an hour to write out what happened, including how he didn't know Sapphire, how she kept trying to split him and Jewel up to get Blu as her own, how she kidnapped a chick, how she objected at the wedding, but failed, and how Jewel knew Juan, the other spix macaw. Linda was a lot less mad now, seeing as these birds were trying to ruin her companion's life. "I'm sorry Blu, I didn't mean to be rude. Now I understand."

Blu wrote on the paper again. " _Forgiven."_ Linda smiled.

"Ah, Blu, do you want to see your admirers?" Tulio asked. "If they get together, then we could definitely save the species!"

Blu and Jewel looked to each other and rolled their eyes. _Well, I guess kids are the next step for me and Blu._ Jewel thought. The walked into the room where the entrance to the artificial jungle was. Jewel hated this place and it gave her shivers every time she stepped near it. She of course has learned to trust some humans, but really likes to stay away from mostly everyone else, including the guy who she'd claw up before hand.

"Hey, you two, do you want to go in there?" Tulio asked.

Blu and Jewel went wide eyed and shook their heads 'no'.

"Sorry I asked." Tulio said. He pushed a button on the intercom, allowing Blu and Jewel to be heard. A newly added microphone was being dropped into view, for them and other birds to communicate, if it was ever needed. Apparently, it was.

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel's Perspectives**_

"Hello?" Blu said into the intercom microphone. The noise echoed throughout the artificial jungle. "Jewel, don't make a sound, yet." He whispered, avoiding speaking through the microphone. Jewel nodded. Then a blue bird came flying into view.

"Blu! Are you alone?" Sapphire asked. He looked to Jewel, who nodded, signalling for her presence to be kept a secret. The window was a one way window. Sapphire and Juan couldn't see through it.

"Yes, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you in some privacy, especially after you married that filth."

Jewel just tried to keep in her anger. _Filth? Did she seriously call me filth!?_ She thought, angrily.

"Hey, she's not filth. She's my wife!" Blu said, defending Jewel. Jewel was thankful that Blu didn't hesitate to defend her.

"But I thought I was better than her! I tried to win your love in Minnesota!"

Jewel was confused by this. Blu said he never knew she existed. _Did Blu lie to me?_

"But I didn't know you were even there. I'm sorry things didn't go your way."

"It was all your stupid distractions that kept me from you. Alice and Chloe," Sapphire started.

 _Sounds like Blu has some explaining to do._ Jewel thought, thinking Alice and Chloe were previous girlfriends.

"Linda, and even Tulio as you left Minnesota. And now Jewel." Sapphire said, looking down. "And I'm now stuck in this stupid cage." She said.

"Why do you even like me?" Blu asked.

"Because you were cute, helpless, single, and the only other spix macaw I've ever seen that was male, until Juan rolled around." She said.

 _All of those reasons isn't enough._ Blu thought. _Jewel loves me because of me being me. Not because of my looks or relationship status or my species._ Blu thought.

"Just why do you love Jewel instead of me?" Sapphire said.

"I love her, Sapphire. Not just because of what species she is or how she looks. I love her because of who she is. You just like me for my outside appearance. I love Jewel for who she is on both the outside and the inside." Blu said.

 _Aww, Blu. I wish I could thank you right now._ Jewel thought.

"Well, I bet I would have liked your personality too if I got to be with you." Sapphire said.

"Here's a little background check, then. I was domesticated." Blu stated.

"I knew that already." Sapphire said. "I didn't care. Next."

"I'm a smart bird, also known as a nerd bird." Blu said, grudgingly.

"I don't care." Sapphire said.

"What if I gave you an explanation to everything I thought was interesting? Like tonight, I gave Jewel an explanation on why I couldn't see stars in Minnesota. Let me tell you why. The light pollution created by the nearby buildings causes light to scatter and hide the faint star's light."

"Excuse me?" Sapphire asked, confused.

"I give Jewel those explanations all the time. She loves that part of me. I can see you really don't like it."

"I, I guess." Sapphire said. "But I could like the other personality traits about you." She said.

"What about this. Before I left Minnesota, I couldn't fly." Blu said.

Sapphire was shocked, she didn't know that.

 _Yep. My Blu bird learned to fly because of me._ Jewel thought, pridefully.

"But, but you can fly now." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't fly until I came to Rio."

"Well, how did you learn?"

"Jewel. My friends tried to help me, but she was the only one able to do so."

"HEY BRAD!"

 _Great._ Jewel thought.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"Okay, Juan. What do you need?"

"First of all, I can't believe Jewel married a PET! Second, you stole her from me! And lastly, I HATE THIS STUPID CAGE YOUR HUMANS PUT US IN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Jewel was about to shout at Juan for treating her husband like that. Blu held a wing up, giving her a look. _Right. I'm not here. GRR!_ Jewel thought.

"Hey, why don't you two get together?" Blu said.

"Because I love Jewel and she likes you!"

"Well, Jewel is mine now, so, looks like you'll have to find another." Blu said.

"I'll get her one day. ONE DAY…!" Blu pushed the cage intercom button, turning it off.

Blu then turned off the intercom in front of him. "This may spice things up a bit." Blu said. He pushed another button, and a disco ball fell.

Jewel laughed very hard. "It looks like it will."

"How do you know it'll work for them?" Blu said.

"I don't. I know it'll spice things up for you and me." she said, giggling. Blu laughed, nervously.

"Wha-What do you m-mean?"

Jewel took a step towards him. Blu retaliated and took a step back. This process continued until Blu was up against a wall. "J-Jewel?"

"Shh, don't speak." she said, going up to kiss him.

"Jewel!" Blu said, this time pointing towards something, or someone. Jewel rolled her eyes and looked.

"Oh, sorry Blu, Jewel! Was I interrupting something?" Tulio asked.

 _COME ON!_ Jewel thought. Jewel nodded furiously while Blu shook his head no, relieved that Tulio had stepped in.

"Sorry, Jewel. I think it is time for you two to leave." Tulio said. Tulio opened the door, and Blu flew out quickly. Jewel was walking, wandering into his thoughts. _Come on Tulio. Why did you have to come in?_

"Hey, Jewel?" Jewel looked up to look at Tulio. "Go spice things up a bit with Blu. Take it, to the next level." Tulio said.

 _I wonder if that is where Nico and Pedro got that from._ Jewel thought. "Thanks for crashing the party." Jewel said. All Tulio heard was squawking.

"Okay Jewel. See you tomorrow." Jewel rolled her eyes, and she flew back to her hollow. When she arrived, Blu wasn't there. "Blu?"

"Hello." Jewel jumped. That wasn't Blu's voice.

"Juan." She said, not even having to turn around. "How did you…"

"Oh, that vent you were breaking out of. Marvelous idea. Now, I have escaped, and I have Blu captured and I'll kill, if you don't come be with me."

"What makes you think that you have him?" Jewel said in retaliation.

"This may help." Juan said, dropping a blue feather onto the floor. "Meet me tomorrow at the statue on the mountain."

"What about Sapphire? Does she know about this?"

"Of course not. I couldn't kill Blu without her annoyance. Now, I'll see you tomorrow, my love." He flew out of the nest, flying towards the statue.

"Blu, why is this happening?" Jewel whispered to herself as she started to cry.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven** : Gone

Jewel kept picking up Blu's feather and thinking about him. All night, she fought herself for some sleep, but her worry won. She couldn't stop thinking about Blu and if he was okay. _What if I get Sapphire on my side? What if I say he'll kill Blu? I can't do that. Blu just crushed her dreams of ever being with her._ She thought. She liked her last thought, though. _What if I get help from Linda and Tulio?_ She thought. That could work. She could get some of those pain killers that tired you out in no time. That could give her some time to rescue her husband. _But what if I fail? Blu's life would have been in vain._ Jewel kept thinking. She thought all night.

Blu was dangling upside down. He was tied up in some vine. He looked down and saw a huge drop. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he woke. "What happened!?" He said to himself.

"A very good question, darling." Sapphire said.

"Why, hello, Miss Sapphire." Blu said. "How can I help you?" He said, sarcastically.

"Don't play games. I want you as my husband, but you won't accept. That leaves me with one of few options. One, I kill you so no one can have you, since you won't leave Jewel. Two, I kill Jewel, but you probably retaliate and strike me down afterwards, leaving our kind doomed. Or three, You come be with me, and I'll leave Jewel alone. What's it going to be?"

Juan came into view. "The trap is set."

"Excellent. Now, Jewel thinks you're going to die tomorrow if she doesn't turn herself in, Blu." Sapphire said. "Now I'll get you and Juan gets his love."

"Nice plan, escaping through the vent." Blu said.

"Thank you. Wait! How did you know!?" Juan said.

"You really think I'm blind? HA!" Blu said. "I didn't see you, Juan, until the end of my conversation with Sapphire. I'd think you would come earlier, seeing how angry you were at the moment you came to see me. Second, Sapphire didn't want to know if I was alone. She knew Jewel was with me and was trying to stall. I could tell by the anger she held back."

"Very smart, Brad." Juan said.

"Blu. My name is Blu. B-L-U. If you're going to threaten my life, then I suggest you get that name strait." Blu said.

"Alright, fair point. I'll see you tomorrow." Juan said, as he flew off into the distance.

Sapphire hovered where Blu's head was. "Good night, my love." She said, moving her head in for a kiss. Blu swayed himself out of the way. "Stubborn, I see. Well, that won't be the case soon." she said, flying in the opposite direction of Juan.

Blu just hung there, in his thoughts. He just waited. He couldn't really do anything. He just swayed himself back and forth, thinking of a way out of this. When he was swaying, his head went above the precipice. He saw flat land. _If I could get enough momentum to get myself up there, maybe I could get out!_ He thought.

Jewel finally fell asleep, but she didn't stay like that for long. It was still nightfall, and she was afraid if she tried to rescue Blu that she would be met with his demise. _If Blu and I make it out of this scenario, how will we ever get Juan and Sapphire to quit chasing us?_ She thought. _What if Blu and I moved. Tiny soda may be good. But Sapphire knows where that is._ Then, a great idea popped into her head. _What if Blu and I took a vacation somewhere and had them follow us, then we would come back here!_ She thought. _But once they realized it was a trick, they would come back. I guess the only way to avoid them is by moving ourselves away without their knowledge of our whereabouts._ She concluded.

"Almost, there!" Blu said as he kept swaying himself back and forth. He gave himself one last thrust, and he landed on the cliff edge. "HA HA!" He shouted in triumph. He started to chew through the vines. Once he was free, the sun started to come up. He rushed back to his hollow.

Jewel watched the sun come up, still unsure of what to do. _Let's try Rafael, Nico, and Pedro for help._ She thought. She then flew out of the hollow.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted as he arrived. _Where is she?_ He thought. He decided to wait for her at the hollow. _If I go out, I'll have less of a chance to find her because she's moving around while I'm also looking for her._

"Hey Jewel! Do you need something?" Rafael asked.

"Yes. Blu is in danger because of the other spix macaws that showed up to our wedding. They are still trying to get us as their own mates. I can't stand them!" She said, tightening up in rage.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Jewel. Nico and Pedro are on their way here to help me and Eva babysit. But I think this calls my attention a little more. Eva!"

"What my juicy papaya?" Eva replied.

"Blu is in danger. Life threatening by those other two macaws at their wedding. I need to help. I'm sorry about our date."

"That's fine. Jewel and Blu will babysit for us as a favor in return once this is all done." Eva said.

 _Great._ Jewel thought, remembering the last time she had interacted with the seventeen toucan chicks.

"Okay, Jewel, I'll meet you at your hollow with Nico and Pedro. We'll be there in a little bit."

"Thanks Rafael." Jewel said. She started heading back to her hollow.

Blu went out and got two mangos, just in case if Jewel hasn't eaten anything this morning. _Not bad. These are perfectly ripened for eating._ Blu thought as he bit into one. When he arrived, he saw Jewel in the hollow.

Jewel heard the wingbeats behind her. "Oh, hey Rafael. Yeah, I'm ready… BLU!" she shouted as she ran into his wings. Blu dropped the mangos and was tackled to the forest floor.

"Hello."

"I thought Juan had you trapped! What happened?" She said, squeezing her hug tighter.

"Breath." Blu managed to say. Jewel let up on her hug.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She said. She started kissing him. Blu withdrew.

"Jewel, nice to see you too, ow, and I escaped." Blu said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you and land on you when we fell from the hollow." Jewel said.

"Hey, Jewel. Oh, Blu's here." Rafael said.

"Yeah, he escaped." Jewel said, hugging her husband tighter.

"Well, it looks like we'll see you two later." Rafael said, returning to his hollow for his date with Eva.

"I'm glad you found each other and all," Pedro started to say, "but now we have seventeen daredevils to take care of. Thanks a lot!" Pedro said as he flew away.

"Sorry you two!" Blu shouted as they flew away.

"Blu, what happened?" Jewel asked.

"We don't have much time. We need to hide, now." Blu said. Jewel was then dragged by foot to the aviary. The only difference was that he took Jewel under the building and into the foundation instead of inside of the aviary.

"What are we doing down here?" Jewel said in a whisper.

"We're staying here for today until nightfall. We're going to move away for a while." Blu said.

"Oh." Jewel said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really think there is another choice. Tulio won't throw them out because of the whole 'save the species thing." Blu whispered, rolling his eyes at those last words. Jewel understood. They just sat there in quiet for a while.

"Blu, what happened?"

"Oh, right!" Blu said. He started to explain the night to Jewel. He was very lucky to escape at the crack of dawn. Jewel kept telling herself that, seeing how if he'd gotten out any later, he probably wouldn't have been freed or seen her before she, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flew off with a rescue attempt.

"HOW COULD HE ESCAPE!?" Sapphire yelled as she was holding the vine that tied Blu up. "This complicates things. He and Jewel are probably back together right now, planning against us. We need to strike, now Juan. I'll take Blu, you take Jewel."

"And how is your weaker strength going to match up against Blu's?" Juan asked.

"It's not. That's why I'm calling on some old friends." Sapphire said. Ever since she heard about the wedding, Dante, Brat, and Rojo were scouting areas where Blu and Jewel were. This time, she needed them for a kidnapping. She flew to the market, and she waited. Every day, they were supposed to meet here at ten sharp for updates and planning. It was nine fifty eight. Nine fifty nine. The clock struck ten a.m. When she saw three red figures approaching, she decided she needed to teach a lesson about time management. "You are late." She said to the three.

"We know, but we were looking for Blu. We saw his vines empty at dawn and we searched the whole area, their hollow, the city, and the aviary. They weren't anywhere. No other birds have seen them either." Dante said.

"Well, we better find them." Sapphire said.

"Why? You have a new boyfriend." Brat said.

SLAP!

"OW!" Brat yelled in pain.

"He's a new recruit, not a relationship partner towards me." she said.

"Yeah, I'm in this for Jewel."

"Hey! We had dibs on Jewel first!" Rojo said. The four birds started to argue.

 _I'm never going to get Blu with these lunatics._ Sapphire thought. "QUIET!" She shouted, slowly. Everyone ceased their fighting.

"We'll settle this later." Juan said. "We first have to find them to argue over her, won't we?"

"Agreed. This is the only time we work with you though, Juan." Dante said.

"Great, everyone is in a better mood. Brat, search their hollow, I'll search the town. Dante, search the skies and follow them if you see them. Rojo, look by the aviary. Juan, search around the city area." Sapphire said.

"I thought you were looking in the town." Juan said.

"I am. You're searching the city." Sapphire said.

"What's the difference?" Juan asked.

 _I can see why Jewel hates Juan._ Sapphire thought. "Town is the small area. City has the big buildings. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No." Juan said.

"Good. We meet back here in one hour. We report our findings unless we've found them. If one of us don't show, we'll start looking for you because it means you've spotted them. Keep calling us until we arrive." Sapphire said. The five birds flew into opposite directions, in search of two blue macaws. How hard could it be?

"Blu, I'm bored."

"I know, but we have to stay hidden. They'll search everywhere for us, but not here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, the entrance is hidden. Plus they don't think we would hide down here under the aviary. They would think we would hide in the aviary."

"Okay, but do you have something to pass the time?"

"I had a few ideas."

"Tell me, please." Jewel begged.

An hour passed and everyone showed back up at Sapphire's stronghold. "No one found a sight of blue?" Sapphire asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, ma'am. There wasn't anyone in their hollow and some birds nearby said they saw the girl go to Rafael, the toucan. I went there and he said she came by and they haven't seen either of them since this morning." Brat said.

"Sorry Sapphire. The city had no blue in it and no animal has seen them around. They said I was the only blue thing they've seen all day." Juan said.

"The aviary was empty. I asked the human if they knew where the two were, but he started squawking and said to his employee that he hasn't seen any blue macaws all day." Rojo said.

"Dante, anything?" Sapphire asked, hoping they had some sort of lead.

"Nope. The only blue I saw was the sky above." Dante said.

"We'll search again. Same spots and same routines. Meet here in an hour. We'll eat lunch then." Sapphire said.

"Blu, I'm hungry."

"I know, I'll get us some food." Blu said. He walked out, carefully. "Start counting to five hundred seconds. If I'm not here, I'm in trouble. Go!" he whispered.

"One, two, three." Jewel counted. Blu rushed to the aviary and went inside. He went into the food room, snatched two mangos, and rushed out. The only problem was that when he came out, he saw Rojo.

 _Crap. I'm out in the open without camouflage. How could I be so careless?_ Blu thought. He went out the back door instead. When he circled around, Rojo was flying out. Blu dove back down behind the aviary. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ He thought. He started to tiptoe towards the front of the aviary. He watched Rojo fly away. _Whew._ He flew to the entrance of the foundation hiding spot, and found Jewel still counting.

"Four hundred fifty eight, four hundred fifty nine."

"Lunch!" Blu shouted in a whisper. Jewel jumped, but was relieved that Blu was okay. She took her mango and started to snack on it.

"That was delicious. Thanks Blu."

"No problem. I'm going to go a few more times for later. Rojo was there and he just flew away. I need to stash now while we have a chance." Blu said. He flew back out of the entrance, and Jewel started to count again. This occurred for the next hour, until Blu had brought back twelve mangos and a book. "That should last us a few days." Blu said. Jewel was relieved that Blu had brought a book. She finally could stop playing hide and seek in the dark. It was kind of lonely.

But apart from the day being boring, she was still with her husband. Then a thought came to her. "Hey, Blu?"

"Yes, Jewel?"

"Have you ever wanted to start a family?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight** : Amazon or Bust Baby!

"A-A family?" Blu asked.

"Yeah. I know we were just married a few days ago and we're experiencing some difficulties with your ex." She said.

"Not my ex." Blu said in defense.

"I know. I'm just teasing." Jewel said, giving him a kiss.

"Jewel, of course I want a family with you." Blu said, withdrawing from the kiss. "The problem is that if we're separated, I can't father them or you'll lose them. I'm afraid for you and the wellbeing of the eggs." Blu said. Jewel was excited that he wanted a family with her, but she was also sad that he was correct. They couldn't have a family until their relationship problems with Sapphire and Juan were over.

"So, how do we stop Juan and Sapphire so we can have a family?" Jewel said.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" Blu said.

"I have one, but I don't like it." Jewel said.

"Shoot." He said.

"We move away from here." Jewel said. Blu understood what that meant and didn't like that either.

"We can improve on this." Blu said. "Let's just put our heads together."

For the next hour or so, the two ate another mango each, and they kept trying to improve their moving away situation. "We could move to the amazon." Jewel said.

"We could. If we do, then you and I could be hard to find and we wouldn't have a problem raising our chicks in the wild." Blu said. "Besides, we'll visit Rio and all of our friends." Blu said. Jewel liked that idea.

"Sure. We could come back every summer." Jewel said.

"Agreed. I think we should leave at nightfall." Blu said. Jewel nodded in agreement. They ate another mango, and they cuddled with each other for a few hours until night returned from it's slumber.

 _ **Back with Sapphire, Juan, and the Red Macaws**_

"We need to find them! Right now, they could be anywhere in the world!" Sapphire furiously said to her work partners.

"We've searched all of Rio nine times today, each hour of the twelve hour clock, almost." Dante said.

"Well, then they're not in Rio. I guess we'll have to find their travel plans by some help with the other birds that know them. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Sapphire said, knowing that nightfall would hurt their abilities for tomorrow if they stayed up.

 _ **Back with Blu and Jewel**_

The two took off, making sure they weren't followed, towards their friends' houses. They left a note for Linda and Tulio at the aviary first, seeing as they've hidden under it all day. They then said bye to Rafael and his family. They wished the two safe travels. When they arrived at Nico and Pedro's club, they made sure to add mud to their feathers, much to Jewel's dismay. They didn't want to be spotted by Sapphire or Juan, knowing this is where their hideout was. They snuck in, and saw the two singing on stage.

"I'll get their attention after the song." Blu said. He started walking over to the stage. Jewel was lost in the crowd.

"Hello, beautiful. Wanna dance?" Someone asked Jewel.

"Sorry, I'm looking for my husband." She said in a strict tone to get her point across. A few other birds asked her to dance as she made her way through the crowd. She denied each of them. They kept giving her nasty looks afterwards, guessing who her husband was so they could give him a beat down for his wife. When Jewel spotted Blu, she rushed over to him. "Blu, I think we should go." Jewel said, looking at the other birds that were closing in.

"Okay. Bye Nico, Pedro!"

"See you two lovebirds, later." Pedro said, giving a 'lovehawk' squawk as he flew back to the stage. Jewel pulled Blu through the crowd and to the entrance, trying to hide from the other bird's views. Once they got out, they quickly flew back to their hiding spot for another bite. The two made sure they weren't followed, of course.

"Jewel, why were you in a rush to get out?" Blu asked, taking another bite of his mango.

Jewel swallowed her mouth full of mango, and spoke, "Some birds kept asking for me to dance. I kept declining and they kept following me like they were still determined to get me. That's what I hate about birds is that they look at me and want me because of how I look. It is a huge pain." Jewel said, looking to the ground.

"I love you for who you are, Jewel. I don't love you for just your outward appearance." Blu said, pulling her into a hug.

Jewel backed up a little. "And that, my Blu bird, is why you are my husband and no one else is." Jewel said, giving him a kiss. Once it broke off, Jewel continued. "Ready for the amazon?"

"Yep. Kind of nervous, but yep." Blu said. He took off for the entrance, and they started heading west, into the unknown.

The following day, Sapphire, Juan, and the others set out for the aviary. Once they arrived, Tulio let them in. He was surprised to see two different bird species getting along like this. "Can I help you?" He asked. He didn't know if he would get a true response, knowing that he couldn't translate bird into english. Sapphire had brought one of Blu's feathers. She used it as a teddy bear, thinking that the object was really there (or in this case, Blu). Tulio took it and examined it. "Are you looking for Blu?" Tulio asked. He read the letter Blu and Jewel left for him and Linda this morning. He knew why these birds were looking for them.

The birds nodded. Sapphire turned to the rest. "Now, no claws and beak. Just don't harm them, or we may not get what we want." she said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen them recently." Tulio lied. He knew that he'd have to hide the letter as soon as he could, knowing that Blu and Jewel told him to if these birds asked. _Odd coincidence._ He thought. He walked to the door, opened it, and the birds flew out. He quickly paced himself to the letter, and put it into his safe. He thought it wasn't needed, but it was put there, just in case.

The birds arrived at Rafael's hollow. "Hello. We mean no harm, for now." Sapphire said. Rafael and Eva had the kids back up behind them.

"What do you want?" Rafael said in a serious tone.

"I just want to know where Blu went." Sapphire said.

"What about Jewel?" Juan asked.

"Who's leading this operation?" Sapphire barked. Juan hung his head. "Better."

"I don't know where he is." Rafael said.

"But you seemed to have infiltrated my stronghold to get your daughter back. The only problem was that it wasn't a toucan that did so. Right Rojo?" she said, giving him a nasty glare.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. He looked like Brat, a little." He said.

"Why are you three helping her?" Eva asked the three red macaws.

"Simple, we want Jewel." Brat said.

"That's my bird." Juan said. The four started arguing again until Sapphire smacked all of them upside the head.

They all whined in pain. "That's better. Now where are they?"

"I don't know. How many times do we have to tell you? All I know is that their hollow is by the aviary. It's the artificial hollow next to the small house." Rafael said.

"Rafi! Why would you tell them that?"

"You want them taking us and the kids down? Think about the kids!" Rafael exclaimed.

As Eva and Rafael were fighting, the band of birds left. They flew to Blu and Jewel's hollow. Juan already knew it's location, though. Rafael and Eva were just acting, though. Blu and Jewel warned of this, knowing the evil natures of the group. "Well, I hope they don't find what they're looking for." Rafael said. The family chuckled.

"Hey, I think we should have a name." Brat said as they flew to the nest.

"What are you talking about? We all have names, Brat!" Dante said.

"I mean a team name. Maybe the Love Ruiners! L.R for short!" Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "So what do you think?"

"Stupid." Juan said.

"Weird." Rojo said.

"Sad." Dante exclaimed.

"Maybe." Sapphire said. Everyone looked to her with confused faces. "Think about it. If people know who we are, they could get the information we look for out and about faster. Plus, we need to strike fear into our enemies." Sapphire said. "Brat, how about, Doomdaters?" Sapphire said.

"I like, I like." Brat said. Everyone was a little worried of Sapphire's well being now.

"Ma'am, we're here." Dante said. No one was home. "Looks like plan B is in action."

"No, activate plan C." Sapphire said.

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel**_

They have just crossed the border of Brazil. They started to make their way into Peru. "Just look at this scenery, Blu!" Jewel shouted, looking over a city.

"I've seen more beautiful things. I am married to the best scene in the world." Blu said.

"Aww, Blu." Jewel said, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. They released quickly, due to how close they were getting to the ground. "Amazon or bust, baby." Jewel shouted. They continued flying for the rest of the day. Once nightfall started to occur, Blu carried Jewel while flying. He didn't mind. He just hoped that she would get a good night's rest.

The Doomdaters had no luck in finding the blue couple. Sapphire was getting worried. _Don't worry Blu, I'll find you._ She thought. Her last place was Tulio's safe. Rojo had watched him leave quickly after they left. Rojo had asked a bird inside why something in the safe the moment they left. One of the birds on the inside gave him information on what was going on. The bird told him of a safe and a piece of paper. He didn't know the combination, though. Once they broke into the aviary (Seeing as it was night), they took off to look for the safe. About half an hour later, Rojo called everyone over.

"Over here!" He shouted. When they entered the room, they saw the safe on the highest shelf. Dante started spinning the dile. Everytime he heard a click, he would stop and turn it into the opposite direction. Then, everyone heard a 'click'. The safe opened. When the birds pulled out the piece of paper, they read it.

 _ **Dear Linda and Tulio,**_

 _ **Jewel and I have made a decision to live in the amazon. We'll tell you why. We are being chased by two other spix macaws, the ones you know of, and a group of red macaws. They are trying to separate me and Jewel, so we decided to leave and only come back for visits during the summer. If you see the birds, please tell them you didn't know where we went. That was the whole reason why we left. To keep this letter from falling into the wrong wings, please burn it. Thanks.**_

 _ **Blu and Jewel.**_

"TO THE AMAZON!?" Sapphire shouted.

"Where in the amazon?" Rojo asked.

 _ **Back to Blu and Jewel**_

A few days have past and the two lovebirds have finally arrived in the amazon. They took a boat to relax for a day before finding a hollow. "Wow. I didn't think that this place would be so peaceful." Jewel said, looking around her. Blu just admired the view as well.

"Yeah." He said.

"Something wrong?" Jewel looked to her mate with worry.

"I just don't get it. Why can't we ever live a peaceful life?" Blu said. _They probably didn't burn the letter because Linda would have wanted to keep it._ He thought. That gave him a bad feeling that he would be seeing two blue macaws he really didn't want to see very soon.

"I know. I feel the same way." Jewel said.

"I also have a feeling we'll see those two birds again, soon." Blu said with a worried expression.

"How so?" Jewel asked.

"Well, I'm afraid Tulio and Linda won't destroy the letter, seeing as it is the last thing from us before we left. That was the closest thing they got to as a goodbye. It would be like if I left for a little while only leaving you a note and asking you to destroy it. Would you do so?"

"No. I would treasure it until you returned." Jewel said.

"Exactly my point. Those birds are too smart for their own good. They'll probably find it and use it to track us here." Blu said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If they do find us, they'll have us and a family to go through." Jewel said. There was silence for a little while. Jewel broke it, "We are starting a family, right?" Jewel asked, rubbing herself up against Blu.

Blu laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, of course." Blu said.

"One more thing."

"Anything for you." Blu said.

"Aww, thanks. Anyway, promise you won't do that." Jewel said.

"What?" Blu asked.

"Leave with only a trace of a letter. Don't leave me, Blu." Jewel said, pulling him into a hug.

"I would never leave, Jewel. I wouldn't do that to you." He said, wrapping his wings around her and kissing her head. The sun was setting, and the boat was heading down a stream of the amazon rainforest. It was a romantic evening. Blu and Jewel were cuddling in each other's embraces.

"Blu, I love you."

"I love you too, Jewel."

"Blu, what's going to happen if they do come and find us?" Jewel asked, worried.

"I don't know. I guess the best we could do is keep moving or we could just move back and forth between two locations." Blu offered.

"Maybe. But what about the kids' sake? I'm afraid they'll get tired." Jewel said.

"Then I'll carry them until they're strong again." Blu said. Jewel was surprised at how mature Blu has gotten. It looked like he wanted to definitely start a family with her. That was the biggest relief to Jewel. She knew that he would never leave her, but he was also running from another bird that wanted to be with him before herself. The thought of her and Blu together made her shiver. "Are you cold?" Blu asked.

"No. Just thought of you and Sapphire together." Jewel said.

"That'll never happen. Jewel, she never got my attention in Minnesota because fate wanted us to be together, not me and her." Blu said, pulling her tighter in his embrace. Jewel gave a minute to think on those words. He was right.

"Thanks Blu."

"For what?"

"For always pulling my hopes back up when they fall." Jewel said, giving him a kiss.

"Well, what kind of husband would I be otherwise?" Blu said.

"I don't know, but I like the type of husband you are now, so please don't change." Jewel said, teasingly.

"As you wish." Blu said. The two had the best, most peaceful evening of their lives that night. The next day, they would be moving into the amazon.

 _ **Back with the Doomdaters**_

 **Author's Note: I called them that so I wouldn't have to repeat all of their names constantly. Besides, I think it increases the plot quite a bit. :D**

"How big is the amazon?" Sapphire asked.

"What? It's like the biggest maze on earth!" Juan said. "We'll never find them in there."

"Then I guess we'll just have to settle for the last part of the note." Dante said.

"Yeah, wait until they return." Brat said.

"That'll take too long! We have to find them soon, or they'll start a family and none of us can put an end to their relationship after that!" Sapphire shouted.

"Why not?" Brat said.

 **Author's Note: I am trying to make Brat the dumb third wheel of the group. I treat his character as such and it makes my story a little funnier, in my opinion.**

"Because, Brat, they won't leave each other because they'll have chicks to parent." Dante said, slapping Brat upside the head.

"I still don't understand." Brat said, rubbing his head.

"What don't you understand?" Sapphire said in a criticizing way.

"Well, why can't we just take the chicks away?"

"We can't get both of them, Brat. If we take one away, the other can't be taken without killing the chicks. We won't do that because we aren't murderers." Rojo said.

"I beg to differ." Sapphire said.

"Pardon?" Rojo said.

"I would kill for my Blu." she said.

"Are you out of your mind!? You're going to kill your own kind's last surviving generation for a few years with a bird you are probably not going to get!? Plus, they're CHICKS!" Rojo shouted. Sapphire slapped him upside the head.

"If you're not in, then leave before I start my killing streak."

"You monster." Rojo said. He flew away. As he was flying, a thought came into mind. _What if I switch sides?_ Rojo said. Why not? The Doomdaters didn't want him anymore. He could help Blu and Jewel get away from them. _Well, Amazon or bust then._ He started heading west.

The following day, Blu and Jewel entered the unknown. They started to look for a hollow. As they did so, they stayed together to make sure that they wouldn't lose each other in this unfamiliar environment. "Jewel, what do you think of this one?" Blu asked. He didn't get a response. "Jewel? I know she was right behind me a minute ago… AHHH!" He shouted as someone grabbed him. "I am an American citizen you monster. I have my rights! I have my rights! I demand to see an ambassador!" he was then dropped to the ground. He rolled around a few times until he met someone's chest.

"Are you okay, Blu?" Jewel said, catching him.

"Yeah, just, dizzy." Blu said, losing his balance a little as he tried to stand up. When he could see clearly again, he watched the birds that took him and Jewel fly into a waterfall. Once they re emerged, they weren't brown anymore. They were blue. It was a tribe of blue spix macaws.

"There, are, more of us!?" Jewel shouted. "HA HA! We aren't the last ones, Blu!" Blu just watched in awe. He saw everyone surface from a hollow.

Just then, a bird tapped him from behind. "Hello, my name is Eduardo. Where did you come from? I haven't seen you or you…" He stopped as he looked at Jewel. "J-Jewel, is, is that you?" Eduardo asked.

"Daddy?" Jewel said, tearing up.

"You've, you've returned. Ha, my daughter is alive!" He said as he and Jewel ran into a hug.

 _Daddy?_ Blu thought. _My father in law? That's not good._ Blu thought. He's watched movies where the son in law meets the father in law and the father hates the son in law. _Let's pray that isn't me._

"I can't imagine you alone, after all this time."

"I wasn't alone, I met Blu." Jewel said, showing Blu to her father. Blu kept eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Blu said, extending a wing.

"Tuck that wing away Stu. You brought my daughter back to me. I thank you. I'm going to hug you now."

"Oh, that, that won't be necessary… Oof." Blu said as he was brought into a hug. "It was my pleasure."

Eduardo put his son in law down. He was still unaware that he was married to his daughter. "Everyone! My daughter has returned!" He shouted. Then he rounded up the tribe for a celebration. Mimi shouted and welcomed Jewel and Blu to the tribe. Jewel was happy. Then, a few sticks were being strung together.

"Blu! Come on! This is a celebration!" Jewel shouted. She tugged at Blu's wing and pulled him into the dance.

 _Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_

 _We are so different, but we're the same inside our hearts_

 _Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya_

 _Open your wings, fly when you hear the call_

 _Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

Jewel took the lead in the dance since Blu had no idea what he was doing. Jewel was dancing and watching Blu trying to copy her own movements. It was quite funny.

 _Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

 _Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

 _One for the jungle família_

 _Like bah bah bah boom boom\_

 _Calling the beautiful creatures_

 _Come this way celebrate_

 _Laugh and dance all the way_

 _Follow me sing alon_

 _Lah lah bah bah boom boom_

 _Já disse que Jade chegou_

 _Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

 _Já disse que Jade chegou_

 _Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

Blu kept fumbling with his wings when the last part came. Eduardo didn't have his 'Pop Pop' lines yet, seeing as he wasn't a grandpa yet. The only problem was that Blu was knocked out of the air.

"Hello JuJu."

"Roberto? It's been forever!" Roberto continued the dance with Jewel. Blu was still recovering from the fall the just had. _Wait, why didn't Jewel come down to help?_ He thought.

 _Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

 _Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

 _Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

 _One for the jungle família_

 _Like bah bah bah boom boom_

The song finished and Blu was still recovering from his fall.

"Beto, it's been a while."

"Yes it has." He said, as he took her wing and kissed it.

"Beto, thanks for the gesture, but I can't be with you. I'm married." Jewel said. This was a tradition of the tribe. The way to ask a girl out was to treat them like a gentlebird. Roberto was doing just that.

"Wait, BLU!" Jewel realized. How could she have been so careless? She saw Roberto knock him out of flight. She thought she was a terrible wife for not helping him. She looked down to see Blu washing the mud off of his wings. She flew down.

 _Wait! She's married!? The girl I love is married to that guy?_ Roberto thought. _I thought our fates would bring me to her._ He thought.

"Blu! Are you okay?" Jewel asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong because I'm fine." Blu said. He was furious at what just happened. He watched the whole thing with Jewel and Roberto.

"Blu, I'm sorry…"

"Who is he?" Blu interrupted her. He gave Roberto a grudging stare as he landed next to Jewel.

"I'm Roberto, Jewel's friend." Roberto said.

"Okay." Blu said.

"Blu, what's wrong with you? Aren't you going to introduce yourself!?" Jewel started getting angry. She was going to have a talk with Blu later.

"Sorry. I'm Blu. Jewel's significant other." Blu said.

"So you're the one who swept JuJu off her feet."

"Ju Ju?"

"Yep. I called her JuJu when we were kids. She called me Beto." he said.

Blu was getting angrier now. He just had to hold his steam until they could leave. How hard could that be?

"Hey! There's my future son in law!" Eduardo landed next to Roberto and knocked him to the side a little, playfully.

"I'm sorry, Eddie, but he's your son in law." Roberto said, pointing towards Blu.

 _What!? Jewel married when she was gone? I guess I'll have to get to know Stu better._ Eduardo thought in disappointment. He hoped his daughter was alive, and that Roberto would marry her one day to be the next tribe successor. It looks like his plans changed.

"Hi." Blu said. His anger just rose again. _Future son in law? HA! I got her first, so don't you dare take her from me! Either of YOU!_ Blu thought. Jewel knew Blu didn't act like this.

"Blu, what's wrong." She asked in a calm tone.

"I'll talk to you later, honey." He said. Jewel understood. This was probably a private matter. _Does he think that Roberto is going to take me from him?_ She thought. If that was the case, she'll have to bring Blu to understand that Roberto was just a friend and nothing more. She was actually happy about getting out of the betrothal while she was away. She didn't like Roberto enough to have him as a mate. He was just a friend. _I hope Blu understands that._ Jewel thought.

"Well, you two can stay at my nest. Mi casa es su casa." Roberto said.

"That's very nice Roberto." Jewel said.

Blu looked away as Jewel took Roberto's wing in hers.

"Then it's settled. I'll take Stu out tomorrow for some sightseeing while you stay at Roberto's nest." He said. Blu was quiet the whole way there. When they arrived, they saw the massive size of it.

"Wow, this place is incredible." Jewel said.

"Eh, this old nest. This is nothing. It's just something I put together last minute. With my strength, and my bron." He said as he popped his pecks. Blu looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Well, see you tomorrow JuJu!"

"Goodnight." She said as he flew away. _Now to business with Blu._ She thought.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"You want to know? Fine. I get here and the first thing that happens is that I'm knocked out of the sky by your once fiance and you didn't do anything until after the song."

"I'm sorry. Blu, that was my fault." Jewel said.

"And to make things worse, Roberto was still being Mr. Perfect for you when you said you were already married. You still didn't do anything about that. He is trying to take you from me, Jewel!"

"He would never do that!" Jewel barked.

"Really? Because I think your dad thinks the same way about me as Roberto does."

"Like what!? They haven't said anything mean to you all day!" Jewel shouted.

"Well, next time, watch your father's expression and Roberto's as well the next time I'm with you." Blu said.

"Fine, I will!" Jewel shouted.

"I need some air." Blu said. He flew out.

"How could Blu think that? Roberto is a friend and my father would love him once he gets to know him." Jewel said to herself.

Jewel went to sleep, alone that night. When she woke, she didn't see Blu anywhere in the hollow. This made her heart sink. _He didn't come back?_ She thought. She heard her stomach growl. She flew off to find her father to ask where to get some food around here. As she flew, it was hard. It felt like something was slowing her down. _Probably just hungry._ She told herself. When she saw a tree nearby, she grabbed a brazil nut. "I haven't had one of these in ages!" She said. She opened it and enjoyed the flavor once again. The only problem was that she didn't stop at one. She kept plucking and eating them.

"Honey, are you okay? It looks like you haven't eaten in weeks." someone said. This startled Jewel. She turned around and saw Mimi.

"Yeah, just really hungry for some reason." Jewel said.

"I like who brought you back. He seems nice." Mimi said, still unaware that Blu was her husband.

"You mean my mate, Blu?"

"Your mate!?" Mimi shouted in joy. "My wildflower has found herself a husband! Did he work for your love?"

"You have no idea." Jewel said.

Jewel started talking to her Aunt Mimi. She told her about when Blu and her first met, how they were smuggled, how she hated him, how he couldn't fly, and how he was very nervous.

"Sounds like he was also a lot of work." Mimi joked. Jewel ignored her and continued. She told her about Blu's first flying lesson and their dance after that.

"That's when I really started opening up to him. I think it was when he started pulling me up the gazebo that I thought he was kind of funny." Jewel said. She continued her story about the trolley ride and Luiz's garage. "That's when we first fought." Jewel said, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry. So how did you reunite with your knight in shining armour?" Mimi asked. Jewel continued on about how she was captured and how Blu's rescue attempt failed. She then talked about how she broke her wing and the best part of the story.

"Blu jumped after me. He still couldn't fly. I thought he was crazy, but he said that 'we were chained to each other birds, remember?'." Jewel said. She sat back and sighed. "Then after that, he took care of me until my wing healed."

"That's wonderful." Mimi stated. "So why did you guys go to the amazon? Why didn't you stay in Rio?" Mimi asked again. Jewel plucked another nut, and she continued her story on Sapphire, the three red macaws, and Juan. Mimi remembered Juan. "Oh, I'd punch him in the face right now for trying to separate you two!" Mimi said.

"Mm, hm." Jewel said in agreement, finishing her eighth nut.

"Jewel, I think something is up with you. Birds don't normally eat that many nuts in one sitting, unless…" Mimi gasped. "My little wildflower is going to be a mama!" Mimi said.

Jewel dropped her last bite of her nut. "I'm, pregnant?" Jewel asked.

"Do you have trouble flying?"

"I started to a little today."

"You have a huge appetite and," Mimi said as she put her wing over Jewel's abdomen, "I feel some lumps in your stomach!" Mimi was dancing now. "My wildflower's going to be a mother!" she shouted. Jewel reached down and touched her abdomen. She too, felt the lumps that were below her stomach. _Oh my gosh._ She thought.

"Thanks Mimi! Don't tell anyone!" She shouted as she took off for her father's hollow.

"You have my word!" Mimi shouted as Jewel flew away.

She wasn't going to tell her father yet. She needed a hollow for Blu and herself first. She needed to move in. When she flew to her father's hollow, she overheard her father talking to Roberto.

"Roberto, I don't like that Stu fella. He's a PET!" Eduardo said.

"A PET?"

"Yes, I know. I have the same feeling." Eduardo said.

"Sir, we can't have Jewel with him. He's probably tricking her into it."

"I think you're right. All of today during his training, he couldn't do anything correctly. I want you to try and win Jewel's heart back, tonight. I heard their fight. He doesn't trust either of us. He's smart, I'll give him that." Eduardo said. "Go find my daughter. Woo her so Dru leaves because he's heartbroken." Eduardo said. Roberto nodded.

"I love Jewel with all my heart. I will get her back and away from that stupid pet. Not for you, but for me." Roberto said. He took off and went to look for Jewel at his hollow.

Jewel was speechless. _I'm so sorry Blu._ She thought. He was right. She needed a plan. She started to head back to Roberto's hollow and grabbed a nut on the way, seeing as she was still hungry and it gave her an excuse for being out. She arrived at the hollow.

"Oh, hi Beto." Jewel said.

"Something wrong, JuJu?" Roberto asked.

"Blu and I just fought, and I didn't see his side of the argument clearly." She said.

"So he's not here?" Jewel shook her head. "Could I invite you to come with me somewhere tonight?" He asked. Jewel knew he would do so.

"I don't know, Beto. I want to see Blu and apologize for my actions." Jewel said. "I have guilt, and that isn't something that I like to have."

"Just this once, please?" Roberto begged.

"O-Okay." Jewel said.

"I'll see you tonight." Roberto said, flying out of his hollow. _Time to make myself gorgeous for the most gorgeous bird in the world._ He thought.

Jewel was waiting for Blu's return. She was eager to tell him they were going to be parents. The only problem was that he never came. The sun started to go down, and Jewel started getting worried about her husband. _Where are you, Blu?_ She thought. Roberto came into view. It looked like he got himself ready for a date. _Great._ Jewel thought. She didn't like this.

"Ready to go, JuJu?" Roberto asked.

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't." Jewel said.

"Oh, come on!" Roberto said. Jewel started to follow him. _There we go. Step one, get her to come, check. Step two, get the mood romantic is underway._ He thought.

Jewel followed her friend to a special spot. The moon was up now and it made the river glow.

"Remember this, JuJu?" Roberto asked.

"Yep. The first time I met you before the tribe moved here. Before I was lost." Jewel said.

Roberto started to sing his "Welcome Back" Song.

"Look at her shinin'

Her feathers they glow

Now the jungle's smiling

'Cause our baby's home

Can you feel what I feel?

The day has come at last

My precious jewel has returned

I'll be the first to say welcome back

Oh welcome back

I say welcome, welcome, welcome

Back"

Jewel enjoyed listening to her friend's song, but her anger was still growing as well, knowing full well that this was to woo her. "That was very nice, Beto, but I think I should be going." Jewel said. Before she took off, Roberto said four words that broke Jewel's anger barrier.

"JuJu, I love you." Roberto said, taking her wing in his and kissing it. "And I want to start a family with you."

Jewel looked at him in disgust. "I'm MARRIED!" She yelled.

"I don't care. I love you." He said. "Our fates were supposed to be intertwined. Humans ruined that, Jewel. He is one of them." Roberto said, referring to Blu.

"How could you do this? I trusted you and loved you as a brother. I didn't ever have feelings of love for you!"

"Then how about a kiss to make sure of that." Roberto said.

"Beto, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, and I want you to start a family with me. Marry me. Get away from that pet." Roberto said.

"Roberto he's not a Pet!" Jewel shouted. Roberto lost some confidence because Jewel never called him by his real name. It was always 'Beto'. This worried him a little bit. "I would never leave Blu. If I never met Blu, I wouldn't be with you because I thought of you as a brother. Roberto, I love Blu. He is my only husband and the only one that I'll ever have, and I'm very sad that he was right about you." Jewel said. She gave him eye contact, not breaking the bridge between them. She was furious, but she tried to calm her anger to the best of her ability. " I'm just in shock that you would do this. If you were half the bird Blu was, then maybe you would have accepted him as my husband and moved on. But you're below that now. Good bye, Roberto." Jewel said as she took off. Roberto just sat there.

 _She, she's not joking, is she? She'll never leave that stupid pet for me._ "RRRAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Roberto screamed in rage. Jewel heard him. She now had someone else to talk to. She flew to her father's hollow.

"Hey honey. Why are you out so late?" Eduardo asked.

"I don't know. Why aren't you accepting Blu as my mate?" She retaliated.

Eduardo stood up. "You want to do this here? Fine. Dru is a…"

"B-B-BLLLUUU." Jewel said, trying to get his name through that thick skull of her father's.

"Blu, whatever."

"Not whatever!" Jewel said in an angry manner. "He's my husband!"

"Sorry." Eduardo said, sarcastically. "The point is, Blu is a freak. He's too smart for his own good and too clumsy."

"That's Blu, dad. That's why I love him."

"Because he's clumsy?" Eduardo asked, very annoyed.

Jewel had enough. "Really? Eduardo, I love him because of his selflessness. Because he always puts others first before himself. Because I'm always the first on his list to take care of. Because he stayed with me when my wing was healing from a bad accident. Because of his heroic deeds that everyone has always overlooked. Because of his love for me. Because he almost died for me more times than what I can count. Because he is the father of the chicks I'm carrying right, now." Jewel said, sternly. Eduardo was a little taken back at his daughter using his name. But those last words rang in his head like a church bell.

"You're, you're…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. You're the first to know apart from Mimi. She's the one who told me." Jewel said. "And if you can't accept their father for who he is, then you will regret that day. I will leave with Blu, with your grandchildren, where you'll never see us again." Jewel said. "I'm also disgusted the way you got Roberto to do that little act." Jewel said.

"How…" Eduardo said.

"Oh, you want to know how I know? I was going to see you today to ask of a good place for a family. When I arrived, I heard Roberto and you talking and decided not to interrupt. I heard their whole plan, and was disgusted that either would try to separate me from the bird I love."

"But, he's a pet." Eduardo said.

"HE'S NOT A PET! Those humans that took care of him for fifteen years healed my wing. They helped me meet Blu. They were good people who raised a great bird." Jewel said.

"But…" Eduardo started to say.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye, dad." She walked out of the hollow. Mimi was there. Jewel pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. This isn't because of you." She said, looking to the ground.

"I know." Mimi said. "I'll visit Rio in some time." She said. "And I won't tell your father where you are."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's your stubborn father's fault." Mimi said. "Take care of the little ones for me." Mimi said as she flew off to find Blu. Mimi stomped into her brother's hollow. "HOW DARE YOU!" Mimi shouted.

"Mimi, where is she going?" Eduardo asked.

"WHY SHOULD YOU KNOW?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"YEAH! AND YOU TRIED TO RUIN HER LIFE!" Mimi said. "I'll never tell you. That's up to Jewel." Mimi left for her own hollow. Eduardo flew out and started heading for Blu.

Jewel quickly checked Roberto's hollow, but to her disappointment, Blu wasn't there again. She started to cry out for Blu. "Blu!? BLU!?" She shouted. It was probably midnight. Every bird was already up because of Eduardo and Mimi's argument. They knew what was going on in a slight manner, but didn't know the full details. A few knew where Blu was, but didn't want to disobey a single order from Eduardo. All except one.

"Jewel?" Jewel turned around to see Roberto.

"What do you want?" She asked in a fierce tone.

"I-I know where Blu is. Follow me." He said. He showed her the way to where Blu was being held. When she got there, she saw a hollow, with a cage in it. The problem was that the cage didn't have a door, but a part of the cage without a door was tied very tightly around the tree to block the entrance. It was so the prisoner couldn't get out.

"Oh, Blu." Jewel said, as she grabbed onto the bars. "I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have listened more." Jewel said.

"It's fine, Jewel. Right now, I want to get out of here." He said. Jewel took one of the vine knots and untied it. It loosened the bars enough so that it slid down, allowing Blu to escape.

"NO! Jewel!" She heard her father say as he approached. Roberto fled the scene. Blu took off with Jewel and they started flying through obstacles to get away from Eduardo. Eventually, Eduardo was tackled by Mimi.

"They're leaving." Mimi said. Eduardo could only watch his daughter fly away.

"JEWEL!" he shouted. She didn't look back.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine** : Long Distance Relationships

Blu and Jewel were flying off for what seemed like hours. They heard Eduardo scream Jewel's name to come back until they traveled too far away to hear his cries. Jewel was having trouble keeping up with Blu now, and Blu took notice of it and started to worry. "Is everything alright, Jewel?" Blu asked as they continued flying.

"Just, just…" Jewel started to say, but fainted in midair.

"JEWEL!" Blu shouted as he dove for her. He caught her and started flying himself. He saw a hollow and bolted towards it. He carefully laid Jewel down. "Jewel, please wake up." Blu said, shaking her. She moaned a few times, but her eyes never opened. It was nearly pitch black out, and you could barely see anything since the clouds just rolled in, starting a rainy night

"What are you doing!?" a strange voice said.

Blu jumped. "I'm sorry for intruding on your home, sir. My wife fainted in the air and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, I'll leave." Blu said as he started to pick Jewel up.

"What's going on?" another voice said.

"Oh, nothing honey." the male said.

"Wait, who are these two?" the woman asked. She could barely make out the figures.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my wife fainted in the air and I caught her and brought her here. I didn't know you lived here. I'm leaving, and I am sorry once again."

"John, let them stay. It's raining outside." the female said.

"Fine. Only until she's better." He said, pointing towards Jewel.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you, thank you so much. How could I repay you?" Blu said, putting Jewel back down.

"Don't worry about it." The female said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names." Blu said.

"Oh, where are our manners, John? I'm Mary, and this is Jonathan, but you can call him, well, John." Mary stated.

"I'm Blu and this is my mate, Jewel, though she is unconscious for a reason I do not know." Blu said as he laid Jewel down close by the hollow entrance. "Again, I do not know how to repay you two."

"Again, don't worry about it. I'm glad we could help." Mary said. John snorted and started heading deeper into the hollow. "Mind him, he's not use to company." Mary said. She took a step towards Jewel. Blu sat down, and he sounded exhausted. She barely made out Jewel's appearance in the darkness in their hollow. "She's a beautiful young lady Blu. She is sure lucky to have you." Mary said.

"Yeah, I guess. I wish her father understood that." Blu said.

"So you married her without his blessing?" Mary asked. _I thought he might have had more dignity seeing how well he's acting._ She thought.

"It wasn't like that. When Jewel and I met, we were the supposedly only two surviving birds of our kind. Humans brought us together and I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me after we had a crazy adventure together with smugglers and airplanes." Blu said as he chuckled. "We married and as we did so, some other birds of our kind show up and try to take us as their own, separating us. We fled to the amazon to hide from them so they couldn't hurt any of our friends or us. The problem was that once we arrived, we met a blue macaw tribe, lead by her father." Blu said.

"Where!?" Mary asked, eager to know.

"Uh, I think just south of here. It's a few hours flight." Blu said.

"Ah. So why did you two leave?" Mary asked.

"The reason we left was because I was imprisoned for something that wasn't my fault and her father didn't like me and insisted that I was locked up anyway." Blu said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mary said.

"It's not your fault. You have helped us too much already for you to apologize." Blu said.

"Continue." Mary said.

"Her father wanted another macaw to marry her. I was taken for a 'training' session with her father, and that got me locked up. I don't know what happened with Jewel that day, but I do know that Jewel found me in the hollow cage thing and we escaped. We fled to here, where you guys helped us. Please tell me if I could do anything for you guys for helping me and Jewel." Blu said. Mary felt sorry for these birds.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we found you guys before anyone else did." Mary said. "Now get some rest, it sounds like you've had a long week." She said as she started walking off to her room with John. She lied down.

"I don't like those birds, Mary." John said, startling Mary a little.

"John, I got to know them a little better and it sounds like they've had a long week with a lot of problems in it. Just give them part of the hollow for a few nights." Mary said.

"Really? What kind of problems?" John asked as he snorted.

"They've both been running from other birds that want to ruin their relationship." Mary said.

"Sounds rough. Oh, fine. They can stay here for a little while." John said, feeling guilt.

"Thanks, John." Mary said as she kissed him. "One more thing."

"Hmm?" John said as he started to doze off.

"They are a couple of blue spix macaws. We found others, John." Mary said, shaking John a little to help contain her excitement.

John turned around. "Well, maybe our luck has finally turned around." John said as he fell asleep.

Later that night a few hours after the rain ceased, Blu flew back into the hollow with the fifth load of food. He had brought the two birds that helped them some food as a token of his gratitude. He had managed to bring ten mangos and a number of brazil nuts. He tried to eat a nut, seeing as he had training from Eduardo that day, and managed to bite into it and eat it. He didn't really like it, but he wanted the mangos to be for tomorrow when he really needed them. He lied down next to Jewel and wrapped his wings around her. She unconsciously felt this and snuggled her head into his chest. "Goodnight, Jewel." Blu said, giving her a kiss on her head and fell asleep soon after.

The following day, Jewel started to wake up. _What-What happened?_ She thought. She couldn't recall anything after them flying away from her father a few miles, then it hit her. She had fainted in mid flight. She looked up and saw Blu and his wings wrapped around her. _My hero._ She thought. _Why couldn't my father understand why I chose him?_ She started to get up, but she noticed they were not alone.

"Morning darling." Mary said.

"Who are you!?" Jewel barked.

"Calm down, now. Your mate brought you here last night so you could get better. This is my hollow." Mary said.

Jewel felt guilty she lashed out. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." She said. Blu woke up from that incident a few moments later.

"What's going on?" He asked, yawning.

"Nothing dear. Is this food for us?" Mary asked, pointing towards the food.

"Yep. I couldn't thank you enough, so take what you want." Blu said, yawning again. Jewel felt her stomach growl. "And you can have some, too." Blu said, giving Jewel a kiss.

"Where would I be without you?" Jewel asked. She got out of Blu's embrace and walked over to the mango stash. "Want one, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, I'll take one." Blu said. Jewel rolled a mango his way, and the three started to eat. As Blu finished his mango, he saw that Jewel was on her second already. Mary was surprised too.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Jewel said as she threw the pit out of the hollow.

"Are you okay? It looks like you haven't eaten in ages, dear." Mary said.

"No it's fine. I'm just pregnant and…"

"What was that Jewel?" Blu asked.

"I'm, wait, I haven't said anything yet?" Jewel asked.

"No. Are you saying, we're going to be…" Blu couldn't finish his sentence as Jewel nodded. Blu got up, picked Jewel up and spun around. "Ha ha! We're going to be parents!" Blu said as he put Jewel down. "How do you know?"

"Well, I ate a ton of brazil nuts yesterday, and Mimi diagnosed it. I fell behind last night because of this." Jewel said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blu asked.

"Well, we weren't in the best situation."

"I know, but I could have carried you, you know that, right?" Blu said, taking her wing into his.

"Yeah, of course I do." Jewel said as she nuzzled beaks with Blu. John came into the room.

"What's all the noise?" John asked.

"Here, sweetie. Have a mango." Mary said.

"Thanks, dear." He said.

"Don't thank me, thank Blu, here." Mary said, pointing towards Blu.

John froze. _He looks, familiar._ He thought. "Thanks, Blu." He said.

 **Author's Note: He froze up because he couldn't see his appearance last night due to the rainstorm.**

"No, thanks for letting me and my wife stay here." Blu said.

John bit into his deliciously ripe mango. "Mmmmm. So what was the noise about?" John asked.

"Jewel's pregnant and Blu just found out." Mary said to sum things up.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations, you two." John said as he took another bite into his mango.

"Yeah, I've got to look for a hollow around here so we could raise the chicks." Blu said. "It's nice to know not all blue spix macaws are crazy on ruining our relationship." Blu said, wrapping a wing around Jewel.

"So I heard." John said. "You look familiar, Blu." John said.

"Oh, well, I don't think I've ever been around here before. I hope you find your mystery bird." Blu said.

"Something about you…" John mumbled to himself.

"Well, Jewel and I are going to look around for a hollow so we aren't a burden to you two." Blu said.

"Alright, just come by and tell us where you are!" Mary said as she waved goodbye at the two.

"Well, they're nice." Jewel said as they flew off in search of a hollow that was hopefully close by to Mary and John's.

"Mary, I think I know the Blu fella." John said.

"How so?"

"Maybe a colleague, or something else." John said.

"I don't remember you ever introducing me to someone like that. Besides, he looked like he was around sixteen or seventeen years of age. You, my mate, are a little older than that." Mary said, teasingly.

"Ha ha. Something about that guy is going to keep nagging at my mind all day. He..." John stopped. A huge realization came to him.

"What is it John?" Mary asked.

"S-Samuel?" John said. Mary realized what he had said. Their presumably dead son that disappeared seventeen years ago just spent the last few hours with them, and they didn't even know it.

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll! I have been extremely busy as you can probably see since I haven't posted in over a month. Merry Christmas, by the way!. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and the title, "Long Distance Relationships" was meant to be a joke where 'long distance' represents the time that passed since Blu and his family have been together. I know it may not make sense, but I hope the chapter was good. It's good to be back and my Rio: A New Bond story is coming next. So, I hope to see you all read my stories and leave reviews. I can't thank you all enough for the support. :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Blu and Jewel were flying around. They've found a total of three unoccupied hollows in the area and owed about sixteen apologies to birds that they accidently intruded on.

"Sorry, sorry again." Blu said as he backed out of another hollow.

"Don't you ever come by ever again, y'all hear me!?"

"Yes, yes ma'am." He said and flew off. The three hollows they found unoccupied wouldn't hold a family that Blu and Jewel would eventually have, but they weren't really good for the two of them either because of the small size.

"BLU! I found one!" Jewel shouted. Blu started flying towards Jewel. He saw her, and the hollow she was in.

"Pretty, big, lots of room, safe, hidden…" Blu prattled through his checklist.

"Come on, let's start the nest." Jewel said as she tugged at his wing.

"Oh, uh, how?" Blu asked.

"What do you mean how?" Jewel said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's not my fault I never had to build one before." Blu said. "Mainly because I didn't have someone to share it with." He mumbled under his breath.

Jewel heard. She gave him a kiss. "Now you do." She said and grinned. "Now, come on, let's teach you how to build a nest. You go get the materials as I start it."

"Okay, so, uh, wh-what do I look for?"

"Sticks. Vines. Moss." Jewel said and giggled.

"Ah, okay, some moss, sticks, and Vines coming up." He said. "Moss, vines, sticks. Moss, vines sticks. Moss, vines, sticks…" Jewel heard him mumble as he flew off.

 _That's Blu._ She thought. _I guess that confidence goes away without Sapphire here._ A few hours later, Blu had collected a lot of sticks and vines, but not any moss.

"Blu, we need moss! For a sort of insulation."

"Yeah, but if you don't want to be lunch for an Alligator, then let's find another alternative please."

Jewel got a despicable idea. "Silk. Why not silk."

"Where would we find silk?" Blu asked. "We're in the jungle." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Spider silk." Jewel said. Blu froze in place.

"Wh-wha-a-a-a…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Spider silk. Now go on. We need moss or spider silk." Blu gulped and flew out of the nest.

"I think I'll be a gator's dinner then." Blu mumbled under his breath as he flew away.

"Jewel!" Someone shouted. "Blu!" It was Mary and John.

"Over here!" Jewel shouted. Mary and John flew in.

"Where's Sam?" John said.

"Who?" Jewel asked in confusion.

"Your husband! Where is your husband!"

"Blu?" Jewel said.

"Yes!" Both John and Mary shouted in union.

Jewel was a bit cornered. She was starting to freak out a bit. Especially for Blu's safety. "He should be back any minute." Jewel said.

Just then, Blu flew into the nest, wrapped up in spider silk. "I will never again! No sir. Ick. Oh, hi Mrs. Mary and… oof!"

"You're alive! After all these years you're alive!" John said as he and Mary embraced Blu.

"Blu,what's going on!?"

"I-I'm not sure Jewel."

"You've gotten so big. So handsome. Hasn't he John?" Mary said.

"Yep. Oh Sam."

"I'm Blu, I don't know a Sam." Blu coughed out by being squeezed very tightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You're…" John didn't finish.

"Samuel? The lost son Sam of the jungle?" Jewel quickly stated.

"Yeah. How…?" Mary started to say.

"Sam who now?" Blu asked.


	12. Chapter 11

Jonathan looked to the floor. "He doesn't remember."

"How could you blame him? He was only a chick." Martha comforted John.

"Who? What's going on here?" Blu asked.

"You're the Lost Sam of the jungle. Blu, these are your parents." Jewel said. _Gee, one parent confrontation after another._ She thought.

"So, I'm, I'm…"

"Samuel. My son, look at you. I can't believe you're here." John said, pulling Blu into a hug.

Blu was freaking out. _WHAT!? My parents? Here?! NOW!?_ Was all he could think. Martha participated in the hug. She then turned to Jewel.

"And what a fine daughter in law. You're apart of this family now. Come here." Martha said as she waved her wing at Jewel. Jewel walked to become apart of the group hug, and was pulled in. She felt whole. As she pondered upon the idea more, she realized she had a new mother, almost. She realized that her family will grow up in this jungle, and her chicks will be wild and free, with a family, without humans, or fires, or poachers. But a complete family with a mother and father, kids, and grandparents. Jewel realized that Sapphire and the doomdaters, and Juan will never be apart of their lives again. She realized how much Blu had brought her in that moment, and she never let it go.

 **I feel like this is an ending, maybe not the best, or longest, but an ending nonetheless. I feel that it is the ending this story deserves, per the plot and character development that has taken place. I will reboot this story soon, and I hope you all start reading.**


End file.
